Situations
by KittenInAPool
Summary: SEQUEL TO "4 GUYS AND A CLARE"! OOC! After the fateful night of the shooting. A year later, Adam and Alli's wedding is almost here. But what happens when Eli and Clare aren't getting along so well. Is their honeymoon phase done forever? Or will the help of their friends be able to fix it? Or will everything come crashing down on them? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. The Bachelor Party

**Alright! This is "Situations"! The "4 Guys and a Clare" sequel! By how popular my last story was, I just had to give you all a little more. :) I hope you all saw the preview. If you haven't be sure to check it out on my Youtube channel KittenInAPool2. A little teaser about for the rest of the story. Well I really don't want to have you all wait even longer. So here you go! Don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

"I would just like to make a toast to my little bro. Who would have thought you of all people, you would get married first?" Everyone stirred up in a chuckle from Drew's comment. "Well, I guess my lil' bro is getting married. To a beautiful girl, too. Alli is one lucky…scratch that…Adam you're the one who is lucky." Everyone started up in another chortle, and Adam gestured with his beer that he agreed. "Well, really what I want to say is…Adam, you're my brother and my best friend. I wish you the best of luck on your marriage, and your life. Now everyone, get drunk!"

Everyone applauded and cheered as all the guys started to chug their drinks. Jake walked up to Eli who was pouring himself another glass of scotch. "Better go easy tonight champ!" Eli freaked out and spilt some of his drink. "What are you already shitfaced?"

Eli snatched the nearest napkin and wiped the liquor from the sleeve of his jacket. "Nice to see you too," Eli groaned.

"Well I might have something that could cheer you up." This immediately grabbed Eli's attention. Jake reached into his coat pocket pulling out a sandwich bag full of marijuana.

"Holy Shit!" Eli took it from Jake's hands. "How the fuck did you get this much?"

"French girls…they know how to get their stuff," Jake said with a trivial grin on his face.

Eli chuckled as he unsealed the bag to smell the large quantity of herb. "Wanda got you this?" Eli asked in disbelief, crushing a bit between his fingers over the open bag.

"Yep. I got to say, going to France is ultimately the best decision I have ever made." Jake leaned back against the bar counter.

"Well c'mon! Let's get the guys and smoke this up!" Jake and Eli smiled as they took off in search of Sav and Adam.

XXX

Eli, Jake, Sav, and Adam sat in Adam and Alli's bedroom passing around Adam's bong after every hit. Sav was blowing out smoke O's as he handed it to Jake who took a giant hit and started to choke, trying to hand it off to Eli. "Nuh uh!" Eli yelled covering the mouth piece with his hand to keep the smoke in the chamber. "Finish your dinner!" Adam hysterically laughed as Jake struggled to catch his breath and pulled out the bowl to inhale the last bit of smoke.

Jake started laughing at Adam's laughing, making him slip off the bed. All of them let out boisterous, obnoxious noise of amusement that Eli had to set the bong on the nightstand, scared to drop it. Eli wiped a tear away, "Oh god it's been way too long!"

"That's right. Clare doesn't approve of pot," Sav stated.

"It's not that she doesn't approve of it. She knows I like to smoke, but she doesn't want it anywhere near the apartment, or her." They all started laughing for no reason.

"Anyone else find it weird, that out of all of us. Eli was the one to get the goody-two shoes girlfriend?" Adam asked which made them chuckle once more.

"Hey. Clare isn't any goody-two shoes. I would know," said Jake, which caused Eli to punch him in the arm. "Calm down Goldsworthy. It's just a joke."

Sav leaned back in the desk chair. "Yeah. I always thought when we'd be sneaking out to smoke, that we would go over to your place, Eli."

"Yeah…well. I fell in love with Clare. And if she doesn't want it, I'll obey that. Because all I want is for her to be happy and comfortable." Jake made a whipping noise, which caused Eli to glare at him.

"Sorry," Jake said sipping from his beer.

"So…Sav, what's it like to be an intern at a famous record company?" Adam spoke up to break the tension.

Sav finished his beer, tossing it into the trash. "Amazing! Arcade Fire was in a couple weeks ago. I got to meet them all. Tim even taught me how to play their new song that's going to be on their next album."

"Sweet!" Adam commented.

"Yeah. Oh hey, whatever happened to your little stalker friend?" Sav changed the topic, turning his head to Eli.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Her name is Imogen. And she's not a stalker. She's just a friend, _barely_."

"A friend who's madly in love with you," Jake added.

"So what if she has a silly little crush on me? She gets that nothing will happen," Eli argued. "I'm allowed to have friends who are girls."

Sav snickered, "Yeah you think that. But then Clare will start thinking every girl you hang out with, you're going to cheat on her with."

"Don't compare you and Anya's failed relationship to mine and Clare's. And it probably didn't help that you flirted with every girl that smiled at you." Eli got up to grab the bottle of Smirnoff's, gulping straight; inhaling loudly to cool the sting in his throat. "Plus Clare's not like that."

There was a knock on the door. "Hey Adam! You in there?" Adam jumped to the opposite side of the bed, hiding the bong by the nightstand, and waving his arms around in the air after hearing Drew's voice.

"Yeah, like that will hide the smell and the smoke. Oh and the weed." Jake said picking up the book that had ground up cannabis on it, causing Adam to smack it out of his hand. "Dude what the fuck?"

The door opened and Drew walked in, stumbling with his drink in his hand. He looked straight at the boys in the smoke filled room, "Idiots. Come on, the strippers are here." And he left.

"Do you think he knows?" Adam asked with an innocent voice.

Eli rolled his eyes, pulling Adam off the bed. "Come on. Let's get your personal strip tease over with."

The other two followed behind them with Jake stating, "You're going to pay for that you know? Wanda gets some high quality shit!"

XXX

Sav stood on top of the table grinding in between two half naked strippers. Adam was on and off puking into the sink, picking colorful feathers out of his jacket and hair. Eli sat on the couch still sipping from the now almost empty Smirnoff bottle. Jake plopped down next to him, "Woah! Slow down Goldsworthy! You're really chugging that down. That can't be good for you."

"I—" Eli paused to cover his mouth for any sign of vomiting. "I'm fine…It's a party, and I wanna get shitfaced."

"I think you're passed the point of shitfaced…" Jake reached over to grab the bottle from him, causing Eli to fuss and drop it.

"Look what you did!" Eli yelled, but no one bothered to look at him, being drowned out by the music. "Now, Alli will have to come home to a vodka scented carpet!"

"Alright. You should go to bed. You're way too drunk." Jake tried to slide his arm around Eli to help him up to his feet, but Eli jumped away.

"You're just jealous!"

Jake gave him the most perplexed expression in return.

"You're jealous that I got Clare…" Eli grabbed the arm of the couch to keep himself standing.

Jake tried to confront him kindly, by reaching his hand out on his shoulder. "Eli, you're drunk. You have no idea what you're saying." Eli tried to argue, but Jake retaliated, "Eli, you're accusing me of envy for wanting to help you to bed."

"But it's true isn't it?" Eli brooded, avoiding any eye-contact.

Jake recalled once Eli talking about _"in vino veritas",_ starting to think that maybe this was what Eli truly believed, and not just the Vodka talking. It's just giving him that push to admit it. "Eli, do you really think that?"

"Well, I stole her from you. Obviously you must have some unresolved feelings for her. Why else do you always bring up that you and her slept together, and make stupid jokes about Clare and my relationship." Eli's voice was cracking.

"I'm sorry Eli…I never meant for you to feel that way."

Jake tried to pat him on the shoulder but Eli wacked his arm away and sat back down. "But it doesn't matter anyway…"

"What doesn't matter?" Jake knelt down next to him.

Eli hit his chest, stopping any oncoming vomit. "I need some air." He ran out of the apartment and down three flights of stairs to get outside. Taking in three large breaths of the fresh air, before leaning over the nearest bush to puke.

"Eli?" A feminine voice spoke.

He turned around to see, bundled up in a winter coat and fuzzy hat she stood in the light snowfall. "Imogen?" He used his jacket to wipe the corners of his mouth, and then walked up to her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I live here." She smiled.

"Eli looked around the apartment complex. "Really? I've never seen you."

She giggled. "I should be saying the same thing."

"Oh, I don't live here, no. My best friend does. It's his bachelor party."

"Oh." An almost sad look crossed her face, but she hid it well. "So what are you doing all the way out here in the cold, if all your friends are partying upstairs?"

He breathed into his cold hands, and rubbed them together. "Needed some fresh air. It gets hot and crowded with that many people."

"And you couldn't go out on your friend's balcony?"

Eli put together her point in his head. "Ha. You are right about that. I guess alcohol messes with your common sense."

"Well c'mon. My place is quaint and nice. I'll make you some coffee." She headed forward into the building.

"Coffee sounds great. Thank you." He said as he followed behind her.

XXX

"So, which one of your friends are getting married?" Imogen asked, handing Eli a cup of coffee.

He took a long sip before answering, "Adam."

"Oh yeah. That's cool. To that pretty Indian girl he's with all the time?" Eli nodded, continuing to drink his coffee. "Marriage is strange. It's like giving up your life, at the same time accepting a new one. Do you think you'd ever get married?"

Eli almost choked on his coffee, working to swallow it. "I don't know. My girlfriend isn't so gung-ho on marriage."

"Who says you have to marry your girlfriend."

Eli gave her a look. "Well, that's why I'm with her. To _be_ with…_her_."

"Well I'm just saying. Not many relationships last to marriage. And one day you will want to, and she might not. It's just not a hassle to go through and waste your time with. And if you can't agree now, you won't be able to in the future."

Eli bit his tongue when he licked his lips, and looked down into his cup. Imogen sat up and leaned in to be more comforting, "Oh no. Did I just hit a nerve?"

"No. No…" He gripped his cup tighter.

"Eli. We're friends. You can talk to me." Setting her hand on his knee for reassurance.

He sighed. "It's just…I would love to marry Clare one day. But…lately…" He took a couple breaths, still feeling very drunk. "It's like…we don't really…connect like we used to." He shook his head. "I don't know. We've been together for almost a year. And for the most part it was fun. Not only are we together, we're also best friends. But now…it's like all we ever do is make each other mad."

"Sometimes relationships have their rocky moments. Sometimes things get better." She breathed heavily. "But others sizzle out, and you just need to learn to move on."

He looked up with his brows furrowed, but with innocence in his eyes. She leaned her face forward getting closer to his, however scalded him with his own coffee instead. Eli screeched, jumping up from the pain. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a napkin, wiping his jeans. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright…uh…where's your washroom?" Eli asked, awkwardly standing with her kneeling in front of him.

"Oh…uh…turn into the hall and it's on your left."

Eli used a towel to dry most of his pants, tossing it on the counter before he splashed his face with some water. He looked around her colorful restroom, when he noticed something strange. Something he wouldn't have expected in a home so youthful.

He walked out, heading back toward the living room speaking out as he walked. "I didn't know you smoked." He ran a tightly rolled joint between his fingers. He noticed Imogen wasn't in the living area, or in the kitchen. "Imogen?" The door on the right side of the hall opened, out walking Imogen in a silk bathrobe that went down to the middle of her thighs. "Oh..uh…hi."

"Sorry. Some of the coffee got on me also, so I thought I'd change into something more comfortable."

"Yeah, I see that."

She walked up to him, grabbing the joint from his hand. "I see you found my stash." She placed it between her lips and lighting it with the lighter on the counter. She inhaled it and then held it out to Eli. "You want some?"

He took it with no words said. Each of them passing it back and forth to each other, eventually Imogen grabbing a tub of ice cream from the freezer and two spoons. Sitting across from one another at the table, they each took bites from the carton. Whenever Imogen would get a bite of the chocolate swirl she'd moan a little and lick her lips. Eli started laughing, "You really like your chocolate don't you."

She giggled in embarrassment. "A little."

"Well then." He got up and ran to her fridge, digging through it for a moment before coming back with chocolate syrup. He took his spoon and filled it with straight syrup, and leaning over to place it by her lips. She accepted the offer, taking the bite and letting him remove the spoon from her mouth. Leaving chocolate on the sides of her mouth. She tried to look away, when she noticed the leftover food on her face. Giggling at herself made Eli smile. He held her chin up and kissed the corner of her lips, letting his tongue pass to lick the chocolate off. "I never noticed how cute your laugh is."

Imogen stared at him, before jumping for his lips. He didn't stop her, as he kissed her back and held her close to him. She started to unbutton his shirt, and he moved his mouth to her collarbone, pulling her robe off her shoulders. Once his shirt was almost off, she paused at the red wound on the side of his abdomen. "Gunshot wound," was all he said, before she leaned forward and kissed the wound. He untied her robe, allowing it to fall to the floor around her feet. He picked her up and laid her on the table, crawling on top of her after he slipped his jeans down. Tracing her body with each kiss against her soft skin.

* * *

**Yep! Shits happening! Yes I know the characters are OOC. But they were in "4 Guys and a Clare" too. So no bitchin'! Hehe. I would love to know what you all think! :D So please don't forget to review. And I'll be posting a new chapter ever five days. Better than a week right? I feel like it's enough days to get everyone to read and review and also enough to make you eager for the next chapter, at the same time not too long to forget about it or drive you mad. Hehe! Alright! See you all Thursday! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out the preview on my Youtube page!**


	2. Hangover of Regret

**I know I put you all in a frenzy from my first chapter. I know it was very unexpected, but I do have a story for it that I'm prepared for some to love and some to hate. But I hope you will all at least stay a long for the ride. It's not going to be terribly long, not like "4 Guys and a Clare". But it's only going to last within a few days instead of a semester. So here's the second chapter. Don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Eli awoke with fuzzy vision. His limbs felt like stone as he struggled to get up. He sat on the end of the bed, rubbing his throbbing head. He slipped on his boxers, jeans, and shoes before heading out of the bedroom. He glanced back as he stood at the doorway, lying naked under the silk sheets of the bed with porcelain complexion of beauty and long black hair. He managed to get to the living area and buttoned up his shirt before throwing his jacket on. He looked around the room, a place just yesterday he had never even seen, and now was full of too many memories. He noticed a notepad on her desk and wrote a quick note before leaving the apartment.

The sound of the front door slam caused Imogen to wake up. She slipped on a t-shirt and undergarments to walk around the apartment. The whole place was empty, except her, when she recognized the note Eli had left on her notepad, reading, _"I'm sorry. –Eli"_

XXX

"I can't believe I'm getting married in two days!" Alli squealed as she and Clare put together the gift bags. She hugged one of the bags. "Things are just so flawless for once. These last few months have been so hectic with planning the wedding. I can't believe everything is just falling into place." Alli giggled once again. "I mean Adam and I are getting married, you and Eli, Jake and Wanda. Everything is just…perfect."

Clare couldn't help but laugh at her giddy friend. "I know what you mean. After all the drama last year…it's nice to have things be…_good_ for once." The front door opened, in walking Eli stomping off the snowfall from outside. Clare glanced at her watch before speaking. "Hey, Eli. You're home early. I thought all you guys would still be passed out."

"Yeah, I woke up, so I just left," he walked over and pecked a kiss on Clare's lips.

"And leave Adam to clean up after his own bachelor party?" Clare tried to guilt.

"Drew can clean it up. I mean he is the best man." He sauntered over to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee, and dumping some aspirin into his palm.

"Awe…are you still jealous Adam chose his brother over you for best man?" Clare poked fun at him, causing Alli to giggle.

Eli glared over at her while he took a sip, as he swallowed the pills. "I'm just saying, he threw the party, I was just a humble guest." He collapsed in the chair next to the couch.

"A guest who enjoyed the strippers," Clare kid, as he let out a quick breath and looked down at his cup. "You didn't hook up with any of them, did you?" Alli and Clare started to laugh as he started to choke on his sip of coffee. Clare got up and patted his back until he stopped coughing. "You okay?" she said as she handed him a napkin.

"Yeah…" His voice was scratchy from the hot liquid. "You're…just funny…" He wiped his chin. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower."

Once Eli was out of the room, Alli spoke up, "Well that was weird."

"What?"

"Don't you see it? Something is up with him."

Clare walked toward the kitchen repeating, "No, No, No, No!" She threw away the napkin as she continued, "Last time something was up with him; he wound up getting shot. And I am not going to get in the middle of stuff again."

Alli went back to the bags. "Alright, but if you don't care what's eating away at your boyfriend. You better be prepared when it blows up in his face."

Clare bit her thumbnail with anticipation. "No. He's fine. If something was wrong, he would tell me." She handed Alli a fresh cup of coffee.

"Whatever floats your boat, Clare." Before she could take a sip she stated. "How have things been between the two of you anyway?"

Clare froze, hesitating to answer, "We're fine…just fine." Alli gave her a look. The look a best friend gives when they know they're lying. "It's nothing. We've just been tough on each other lately. We get on each other's nerves at times. But it's nothing serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Clare had venom in her voice.

XXX

Eli pressed his forehead against the tiled wall as the rain shower poured down his back. He quietly pounded a fist on the wall, as he tapped his head hard. He angrily shouted at himself in a hushed tone, "God dammit Eli! What's wrong with you?" He slammed his head a couple of times against the tile, before he just sulked down onto the floor of the shower. He stared down grabbing tuffs of his hair to hold his head partly up. He watched as all the water poured down his face and off his nose and lips. He took a longing, deep breath, before shutting his eyes.

XXX

"You must be hungry. How was your shower?" Clare asked setting a plate covered in scrambled eggs and sausage links on the table.

Eli shook his wet hair around, keeping it from clinging to his face. "Starving! Thank you." He sat down and started to eat the meal. "Mmmmm… This is delicious Clare."

She smiled at him as she joined him with a cup of tea and jam covered toast. He almost finished when he suddenly slowed. He started to push the last few bite of eggs around on the plate. "So I was thinking of maybe selling Morty."

Clare dropped her piece of toast shocked. "Wha-what?"

"Yeah. It's about time I get rid of that car, and grow up."

"But, you've had that car since high school. You love it!" Clare argued kindly.

"Yeah well, sometimes you just have to stop being so juvenile. You always say how much you hate the hearse. Why are you defending him?"

Clare's eyes widened. "Are you saying this all for me?"

"No—"

"Yes. You can't give up your favorite car just for me!"

"No one said it was for you!"

"But you implied it!" She rose out of her seat to yell. "What's wrong with you?" Her voice softened.

He stared at her for a moment before scooting out and stating, "I'm going to take a nap." And with that he left to the bedroom.

XXX

"Eli! Eli! Are you okay?"

Eli's eyes slowly opened, letting his eyes adjust to the light, and seeing Clare looking down at him with a worried look that switched to a relieved smile. Eli struggled to sit up as he was lying on Clare's lap. "Clare?...What happened?"

She inched closer as he leaned himself forward; she pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I have no idea. I came in to get the laundry, and you had fallen off the bed curled up into a ball and…what seemed like shivering." Eli observed her face before blinking a few times and rubbing his face. "Eli—are…are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He let out with a heavy breath, standing up and looking around their bedroom. "I'm fine…"

She waited a bit, kneeling on the floor thinking about what had just happened before getting up. "E-Eli?" She asked. He looked back in concern, from the sound of her quaky voice. "What did you mean when you said 'I'm sorry'?"

He stared at her befuddled by her statement. "What do you mean?"

"When you were passed out…you kept mumbling 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' What are you sorry about?" Clare blinked her eyes rapidly for a second to prevent any oncoming tears and her common sincere droopy-eye stare.

Eli sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clare looked down at her feet. "You're right. You were asleep. Sorry for bringing it up."

He watched her leave their room when he kicked a nearby sneaker. Then turning back around, he crossed his arms atop their dresser, pressing his forehead against them. Biting his tongue to hold back any regretful sounds or words he may let out.

Clare sat reading her book with their two kittens running about the room when Eli walked in and over to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. "Eli?" Clare's voice said from the couch, making him turn vigorously to look at her. "You sure you're okay?" He didn't reply, making Clare continue, "Eli…I know you. I know when something is wrong. And something is definitely getting to you-"

"It's nothing Clare!" Eli grunted, biting his tongue again.

"Why can't you talk to me about this?" She hollered.

"Because there's nothing to talk about!"

Clare groaned loudly with a squeal. "What's wrong with you?"

"Apparently you!" He slammed his bottle on the counter, making beer spill over. Marching his way toward the door and yanking his jacket off the rack. "I'm going for a drive!"

"Can't we just talk about-!" Clare yelled, but he slammed the door before she could even finish. There was a high pitched meow coming from the couch, and Ted was rubbing his head against Clare's hip. She scratched his head lightly, "Don't worry. Daddy's just being irritable right now. He'll be back…and hopefully in a better mood…" She sulked back on the couch and continued reading her book.

XXX

There was a knock at the door, opening it to see Eli standing on the other side. "Well if it isn't Eli Goldsworthy. What brings you back here?" Imogen stated with a stern look.

"Clare and I got into a fight."

"Is that so? So why come here of all places?" They stared at each other before she continued, "Alright come in. I was just making some tea."

Eli followed her into her apartment, kicking the snow off his boots. "Thanks Imogen."

"So…to avoid the elephant in the room. Tell me; what has got you and Clare in a frenzy?"

Eli sighed. "That's it. The elephant is what caused it."

Imogen bit her lips together. "She figured out?"

"No. I'm keeping it from her. And she knows that something is up. I don't think I can keep it from her for any longer." Eli walked to the table, but paused and went to sulk on the couch.

"It's been not even 9 hours sense you left me this morning with a note saying 'I'm sorry'." Imogen sighed setting a cup of tea in front of him on the coffee table. "You must be really ashamed and guilty about being with me."

"Oh no Imogen. It's not like that!" Eli placed a hand on her moped shoulder. "It's me…and Clare. If I wasn't with Clare. Last night would have been great. But…"

"You cheated. And it's my fault. I led you on. I knew you had a girlfriend and I still went after you. I'm horrible." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's not your fault. It's mine." He pulled her into a consoling hug.

XXX

"That was a great lunch," Alli said as she held on to Adam's arm as they walked home from the diner.

"Only the best for you, _Mrs. Torres_." He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Not for another two days."

Adam smiled, until something caught his attention. "Is that Morty?" They walked up to the hearse. "What's Eli doing here?"

"You didn't invite him over or anything did you?"

"No." He pulled out his phone. "No messages from him."

"Oh, I bet Clare and him got into another fight."

"Another? They've been fighting," Adam asked.

Alli stared at him. "Man, you guys just don't talk do you?" They walked to the front, and through the glass doors they noticed Eli go into one of the apartments on the first floor. "Funny. Who lives there?"

"Imogen," Adam stated. "This girl that has this stupid crush on Eli all semester."

"You don't think?" Alli said.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions right now." They quietly went inside and up to their room on the third floor.

* * *

**What did you think? Please tell me in the reviews. Here I'll make a deal with you. Chapter 3 will be out Tuesday. But, if I get up to 30 reviews in enough time, I'll post it on Monday! And if I get five more, I'll post it on Sunday, and so on. So don't forget to tell your friends and ya! I love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	3. The Truth is Out

**I didn't get to my 30 review mark that I wanted. But something got in the way so I had to update today. I'll explain at the end. So please READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Eli came home from visiting Imogen, a couple hours later. A loud cough caught his attention. Clare sat curled up on the sofa under a blanket with the TV on. "Where did you run off to?"

"Just went out. Went to The Dot and got a coffee, saw some friends."

"Like Imogen?" Clare said softly. Eli raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed and turned off the TV before standing up. "I know you went to see Imogen! Is something going on between you two?"

Eli's jaw dropped. "What? Are you stalking me?"

"That doesn't answer my question!" There was silence for a moment. She crossed the room and was heading to the door when she stopped to say, "Adam and Alli saw you go into her apartment if you're so dire to know!"

She opened the closet to pull out her winter coat when Eli caught her arm. "Where are you going?"

"I have to meet Alli and Riley for dinner! Talk wedding stuff!" She hollered.

"I think our relationship matters more than the napkin colors!"

She groaned. "What so you can tell me all about your night with Imogen last night?" He didn't respond, just looked away trying to hide his ashamed face. "I know you didn't spend the night at Adam's last night. Adam told me you left and never came back." Her voice grew quaky, raising her voice to try to hide it. "And how fucking convenient that the girl who's been crushing on you all semester, lives two levels below them!" She choked up, and she blinked away her tears.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me?" Eli screamed at her, looking down regretting yelling at her.

"Did you sleep with her?" He didn't even glance up. "If you can't even be honest with me, how can I even think you deserve any of my time?...I'll ask you again. Did you sleep with Imogen?" her voice grew stern. He finally looked up but didn't say anything, and she could read it in his eyes. "I have to go!" And she ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

But Eli ran after her. "Okay…yes. Yes, Imogen and I slept together. But I wasn't myself at the time."

She let out innocent huffs as she slid on her coat, continuing to walk away from him. "I told you I have to go!" Once she climbed into Betsy she failed to gather herself together, before breaking down and gripping the steering wheel as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling off a cliff. She wanted to disappear. She looked up at the balcony of her and Eli's apartment, seeing Eli walking back in, when she wiped her eyes again and drove off.

XXX

Clare walked into The Dot, taking a few breaths to calm herself down. She sat down at the table that sat Alli, Riley, Anya, and Jake. "Hey. What are you doing here? I told you, you didn't have to come," Alli said with a sincere voice as Clare sat across from her.

"I'm the maid of honor. I can't miss any meetings." She faked a smile, but once again Alli gave her a look that made her have to respond. "I just didn't want to be at home right now."

Alli gave a reassuring look when Jake interrupted, "Wait…what's going on at home?"

Alli jumped on his sentence, "It's not the time to discuss—"

"No. I'll tell him." She sighed. "Eli cheated on me."

Everyone but Alli's face dropped, eyes wide, and jaws hung open. Jake responded, "Wha—what? I don't believe it. That sounds nothing like Eli."

"Yeah well…Not everyone seems like who they really are." She exhaled a deep breath. "Maybe I should have known. I mean I pretty much, _unintentionally_, stole him away from Julia last year. Maybe when things get rough he's just that kind of guy who tries to look for better."

"Whoever this girl is, no way is she better than you," said Riley reaching for her hand.

She returned with a grin. "I'm not trying to ignore this. But can we talk about the wedding right now. I mean that's why we're here." Everyone agreed and Alli pulled out the seating chart.

XXX

The gang wandered around the town looking at the store windows, full of decorations and sale signs for the coming holidays. "Why did you want to get married around Christmas?" Anya asked Alli.

"Well we just got on break, so it's a good time. Then Adam and I have enough time to still go on our two week honeymoon and be back before Christmas Eve so we can spend our first Christmas as a married couple together."

"That's so cute. You two are perfect for each other. Two halves of a whole," said Anya in her giddy tone.

Jake looked over to see Clare ignore a call on her phone and place it back in her pocket. "So speaking of other halves…I'm pretty sure you're avoiding yours, Clarebear," stated Jake, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Clare looked up from the ground, being silent most the night, unless she needed to say something wedding related or in response to another person. "I just don't want to be around him right now." She leaned against the wall of a store. "I mean obviously I still love him. But…he cheated and that's that."

Alli walked up to her. "Clare, you won't be able to get over this until you truly know how you feel about it."

"I—I just don't know. There are a lot of thoughts in my head right now."

Alli sighed. "They say the only thing that will make this better is time and maybe space."

Clare looked away, biting her lip. "But how can I forgive him?"

"Time will tell Clare," Anya brought herself into the conversation.

Alli interrupted, "I would ask you to stay at me and Adam's, but Drew's already crashing on our couch, so…"

"It's alright Alli," Clare reassured.

"Come stay with me!" Jake stated.

Clare glanced over. "You don't think Wanda would mind?"

"Are you kidding? Wanda loves you. She'd do anything to help you out." His enthusiasm jumped. Clare didn't respond, but just gave him a one armed hug. Before they continued their walk.

XXX

Once Eli returned from the store, he made his way to the bedroom. Where he saw Clare rummaging through her drawers and placing them into a duffle bag on the bed. "What are you doing?"

She turned around surprised. "I'm going to stay with Jake and Wanda for a couple days."

"Why?" He growled.

She crossed her arms. "Because Eli!...I don't think I can be around you anymore."

Eli's eyes quivered, his emotions breaking inside. "Can't be around me?" She didn't respond. "But then you'll come back?"

She sighed turning away from him to continue packing. "No. Then I'm going to stay at Adam and Alli's to watch their place, until they get back from their honeymoon."

"But I thought Drew was going to watch their place?"

"So maybe he'll leave. I don't know all the details!" She snapped, but still avoiding looking at him.

He took a breath before asking, "_Then_ you'll be back right?"

She turned with a snarl. "I don't know, Eli!"

"How do you not know?"

"Because!" She took a breath. "I don't know if I can forgive you."

He bit his lip as he looked down, before retaliating. "I was drunk! And high! I would have never slept with her if I was sober!"

"That's no excuse Elijah!" Clare started to chuck her clothes into the bag with anger, instead of folding like she was. "What if I got drunk and slept with Jake, huh? How would you feel?"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Jake's not only my best friend but your ex, who has a girlfriend. Imogen is a single, stranger to you, and just an acquaintance to me. Each come with different complications," Eli argued.

Clare crossed her arms again, staring intently at him. "So it's alright for you to fuck a stranger than it would be for me to sleep with my ex-boyfriend. In each scenario it's cheating Eli. Which isn't fair! I mean…I told you about Jason, and how just that tore me apart."

"But, I'm not a stupid fifteen year old though—"

"You're right. You're worse! You're twenty-one years old, in a committed relationship for a year, and you go and sleep with the first girl who hits on you while intoxicated. Any decent human being would know how to control themselves in a situation like that. I bet I didn't even cross your mind at all. You didn't even bother to think how I would feel, how this would affect me, how you could single handedly destroy our relationship." She exhaled, but seeing he wouldn't reply she continued, "I mean how many times did you sleep with her?"

"Only that one night."

"But how many _times?_" Eli didn't respond. "Did you plan this? Have you been dying to sleep with her since she first started to flirt with you, but decided to wait until you could get drunk and use that excuse? Thinking I would forgive you for being inebriated and you could go on guilt free—"

Eli cut her off on her accusation, letting his frustration get the better of him. "You know what? GO TO HELL!"

Clare shuddered in reaction of his loud statement. "I need to go." She threw her bag over her shoulder before leaving the room. Eli followed after her apologizing and calling out her name. She turned around at the front door; letting a slight bit of joy enter through Eli, until she spoke, "Don't forget to feed the cats. Goodbye Eli. I'll see you at the wedding." And with that she left, leaving Eli to drop to his knees bawling into the palms of his hands.

XXX

Clare was accepted into Jake and Wanda's condo with warm welcoming's and caring smiles. Wanda showed her to the guest room, explaining she has family visiting from France regularly. Jake followed behind dropping Clare's luggage on the floor. "Well like I said earlier. You're allowed to stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you Jake. And thank you Wanda too, I know how this could be kind of weird," Clare replied.

"Not at all. So what if you and Jake dated? I don't care. Plus, after what you've been through, you don't deserve anymore nonsensical drama. I want you to make yourself at home," Wanda stated in her thick French feminine accent. She kissed Clare on the cheek and scurried out of the room.

Jake watched Wanda leave, until Clare grabbed his attention. "I really have to thank you again. This is too kind."

"No problem Clarebear. We're here for you. You truly deserve the best."

Clare smiled as she blushed, her eyes becoming wet.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah…it's just nice to know I have friends I can count on." She used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe any oncoming tears away. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. She welcomed the hug immediately hugging him back; holding each other until Clare felt comfortable enough to let go. She smiled, to thank him, when Jake put out a fist. She giggled before pounding her fist to his. Looking up at him giving his dorky smile that she missed seeing every day since they moved out of the old house.

* * *

**Yes, Clare figured out. No way was I going to let Eli just coast through without her figuring out. But please tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it. Thank you!**

**Now for my reason behind updating. My friend went out of town today, and I'm house sitting for her this week. I can't bring my computer, so I will not be able to update until Sunday or even Monday(depends what time she gets back). So if you all will be patient to wait for Chapter 4, I'd really appreciate that! Thank you all again. I love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	4. The Aftermath

**I got home late last night. And I was hoping to have this up after dinner. But I wound up just crashing. Haha. But here it is. Thank you so much for your patience. I appreciate it. Don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare turned over in the bed, her arm stretching out to only feel sheets. She opened her eyes to remind herself she wasn't at home. She managed to get up after a small cry. Nothing compared to how she was. She got dressed, and not wanting to curl her hair, she just clipped it back.

Once she opened the door she could immediately smell coffee and waffles. She made her way toward the aroma to hear Wanda call out "morning Clare!" as she stood in front of a waffle maker with a big smile on her face, still dressed in her silky pajamas. Jake came into the kitten from the other side and kissed Wanda on the cheek before sitting down. After Wanda giggled, she asked Clare, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, thank you," Clare said taking a seat across from Jake.

"Sleep well?" Wanda asked as she set the table.

"Fine. Thank you."

Jake took a bite of waffles before mumbling. "You sure?"

"Huh?"

He swallowed. "I'm glad you slept well."

Clare smiled before she continued to eat her breakfast. Looking down, hiding the smile she wasn't able to keep upon her face.

XXX

Clare knocked on Alli and Adam's door, Adam answering with a smile. "Oh hey Clare! What are you doing here?"

"Sense Alli's car is in the shop, I told her I'd drive to pick up her cousin from the airport," answered Clare, making her way inside. She stopped when she noticed the futon still out but the sheets were made. "Where's your brother?"

"Drew? He went out to get himself some breakfast at The Dot. Then I think he was going to find a gym for a work out."

Alli ran out holding a dry cleaned suit and a small bag, handing them too Adam. "Here you go sweetie. See you tomorrow." She pecked a kiss on his lips.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked.

"Oh uh…" Adam hesitated.

"The 24-hour rule. We can't see each other until I walk down the aisle tomorrow," Alli responded.

Clare nodded. "So where are you staying? A nearby motel?"

"Oh uh…" Adam couldn't answer.

"He's going to your place, Clare," Alli answered for him.

"Oh, so you're staying with Eli?" Clare stayed calm, as if Eli was just an old friend or something. As if what happened last night didn't matter.

"Yeah…" Adam looked down, almost ashamed.

"Have fun."

Adam smiled, giving Clare a kiss on the top of her head before giving a romantic goodbye kiss to Alli and was on his way.

"You sure you're okay with this Clare?" Alli asked.

"I'm fine Alli. I don't expect anyone to choose sides or anything." Clare's grin reassured her. "Now, are you ready to pick up Farrah?"

"Yes. Let me just go grab my purse!"

XXX

Jake knocked on the door, before letting himself in. "Eli?"

"Over here Jake!" Adam called out from the living area.

"Oh, Adam. I didn't know you were here," Jake said as he made his way toward the boys playing video games.

"Yeah, Alli wants us to do that 24-hour rule. Lame. But whatever makes her happy."

Jake couldn't help but smirk at Adam's love for Alli. Even if it's just in the slightest rule to follow. "That's sweet. What do you think of that, Eli?"

Eli looked away from the video game for a second. "Whatever. I think it's lame. But at least I get some time with my bud until then."

"I meant Adam doing whatever he can to make Alli happy," Jake said with a tone to imply the pain he has caused to the one he cares about, to make him realize his wrongs.

He grumpily looked away to pay attention to the video game. "It's fine I guess."

"It's fine?" Irritation grew inside Jake, he sounded like he was almost growling. "What's wrong with you? Don't you have a heart?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Seriously? What are you going to pretend that she doesn't exist? Haven't you put her through enough already?"

"Why do you say that? Clare and I are great, never better," Eli responded in a mellow tone.

"Is that so? So then, where were you when she spent all last night crying?" Jake's fist tightened as his voice became hoarse and vulgar.

Eli licked his lips, hiding the pain Jake just threw on his shoulders. Adam eyes were wide, staring at his two best friends filled with so much hate toward one another. He sulked back into the couch, terrified.

Jake continued yelling at Eli. "Do you remember when you would run into her room to comfort her after a bad dream at the old house? Or does that not even matter anymore?"

Eli rose to his feet rapidly, chucking the controller on the floor. "Of course it matters! Do you have any idea how much this is eating away in me inside? I'm the worst person in the fucking world! You don't think I know that about myself! I spent all night considering suicide over this damn woman!" Jake's face dropped at Eli's words. "And you come over unannounced to make me feel like even more shit for what I've done! You're talking me off a fucking ledge here!"

"But y-you were acting like you didn't even care?"

He huffed a gulp of air before talking again, as he stood on the verge of tears. "Of course I care. But how else am I supposed to react. I've crushed the love of my life's heart. And doing that, I've destroyed my own too. Pretending not to care keeps me from doing something crazy. I suck! I'm a shitty guy! There's no way Clare will ever forgive me!"

Adam stood up to give Eli a hug. Eli took a long moment before squeezing him back, letting a couple tears fall. "I'm the worst…"

XXX

Clare, Alli, and Alli's cousin Farrah, climbed out of Betsy in front of Alli's apartment complex. Alli and Farrah walked ahead chatting away, reconnecting after the time spent apart. Clare dug in her purse to make sure her keys went in the right pocket. Suddenly she bumped into someone who was holding the door open for the girls.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Clare stated immediately.

"It's fine...Clare?" She said in shock.

"Do I know you?" Clare asked confused by the girl.

"You don't know who I am?" She was quiet. "I'm…Imogen."

Clare's eyes widened, jaw dropping a bit. "Oh…"

"Yeah…." Imogen bit her lip, avoiding eye contact. "Please don't kill me."

Clare took a moment to breathe and take in the moment of meeting her boyfriend's mistress face to face for the first time. "I wouldn't do that."

"Really?"

Clare worked to keep her from wanting to rip her throat out, before stating, "It falls on Eli's shoulders. It's his fault. Not yours."

Imogen bit her lips together, her eyes quivering for a minute. "Thank…you…"

Clare smiled as she walked into the building. "I'll…uh…see you around Imogen." Imogen nodded as they walked opposite ways from each other.

Clare returned to the apartment to see a man sitting on the couch, watching the television. Attractive, with an athletic form and black hair spiked up with gel. "Uh…Hi."

He stood up to put a hand out to introduce himself. "You must be Clare. I'm Drew Torres. Adam's brother."

"Nice to finally meet you." She shook his hand back. "I wouldn't have even guessed you were Adam's brother. You two look nothing alike."

"Oh, we're step brothers. But we grew up together."

Clare smiled up at the man called Drew. "Well, I've heard so much about you. Being a good guest to Alli I hope?"

"Of course. She's too amazing to leave a mess for her to pick up after."

"That's very chivalrous of you. I'm always picking up after my boyfriend…" She slowed her words, not sure if she still should give Eli the label of her "boyfriend". Was he still worthy of the title?

**I know this one is short, but it's a bridge chapter. It'll be worth it when Chapter 5 comes out. What do you think? Please review. They make me happy. Hehe. Well I guess I'll see you Saturday? Maybe Friday if I get bored. Hehe. Love you all! ~Eli :*(^_^)**


	5. Calls from Hell

**Aright. Here's chapter 5! I don't have much to say until the end so, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

A phone buzzed on the coffee table. Drew looked over to see the moving iPhone from the kitchen. "Alli! Is that your phone?" He hollered.

Alli walked out of her room noticing the object. "No I think it's Clare's." She picked it up seeing a picture of Eli giving a stupid smirk, as if he didn't want the picture to be taken in the first place. She answered, "Hi Eli…"

"Oh…hey Alli. Can I talk to Clare please?" His nervous voice replied.

"Sorry. She can't talk right now."

There was a low sigh. "Alli, I understand you hate my guts right now, and I bet she is sitting next to you signing that she doesn't want to talk to me. But please, this is between me and Clare. Can you please give her the phone?"

Alli couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, knowing both her and Clare have done that for each other on multiple occasions. "Believe it or not, but she's not here actually."

"Why do you have her phone?"

"She left it here. She's most likely back at Jake and Wanda's by now." Alli thought about what she had just said and immediately yelled, "But don't think about calling them. The last thing she needs is to hear your sorry ass voice. Especially after all the maid of honor shit I'm putting her though."

"C'mon Alli, I just have to tell her something—"

"No! There is no way Jake or Wanda will even let you talk to her. So don't even try! She said she needed space. So just give it to her!" Drew's eyes widened at how loud Alli was becoming just over the phone.

"Alli, what do you know? This has nothing to do with you!" Eli screamed back.

"You cheated!—"

"And I hate myself for it! You don't think I'm not beating myself up about it?" Eli shouted, so there was no way she could talk over him.

Alli took a moment to collect herself. "I don't think it matters. One strike and you're out." Alli pulled the phone away from her face. "Goodnight Eli." Words that were almost too faint for Eli to hear. When the dial tone returned in Eli's ear. He stared at the phone, fury building in his eyes. He let out a shriek before throwing his phone across the room.

Adam ran out from the washroom holding his toothbrush. "What the hell was that?"

"Your fiancé being a bitch to me." Eli grabbed his knees, curling up on the couch suddenly.

Adam sat down on the opposite side of the couch, rubbing his neck. "About Clare?"

"What do you think?" Eli angrily mumbled.

Adam sighed, thinking of what he could say that would make him be Switzerland. "You'll figure something out. You always do. But please. For my sake. Will you just, be cool, until the wedding is over? This is Alli's and my big day. I would hate if it got ruined for her."

Eli sat up to look at his friend. "I promise."

"Thank you. I mean all you have to do tomorrow is stand next to me as Alli and I get wed."

"As I stand next to Drew," Eli corrected.

"Still going to hold that against me, huh?" They each let out a chuckle. "Alright, how about if you make the toast tomorrow. Knowing Drew, he would just wing it when the time came. I was just hoping he wouldn't have already been drinking when he would make it."

Eli laughed at his friend, still trying to quiet his mirth as he spoke, "Sure. Thanks. That means a lot."

XXX

The next morning, Clare woke up first to make Wanda and Jake some breakfast. Flapjacks and sausages, set out on the plates for the each of them. Jake walked out with tired eyes, Wanda following behind.

"Clare? What are you doing?" Jake asked.

Clare washed the dishes she used to cook the food, greeting the couple with a smile, "Morning! I just wanted to thank you two for letting me stay the past two nights. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no problem," Wanda said sitting down, digging into her flapjacks.

"You know you're welcome here always," Jake responded.

"I know but after tonight, I'm going to be staying at Casa de Mr. and _Mrs. _Torres for two weeks," Clare poorly spoke in Spanglish as she sat down to join her friends. "So I won't need your services, hopefully again."

Jake reached out to place his hand on top of hers. "Well, our door is always open."

"Crap!" Wanda yelled looking at the clock. "I'm going to be late! I promised to help set up at the hotel early." She ate a few more fast bites and grabbed a sausage before running to the door, pecking Jake a kiss. "Thank you Clare for the food!"

Once the door shut, Clare grabbed her plate, ready to clean it. She set the dish in the sink before saying, "Jake, can I borrow your phone?"

"Where's yours?"

"I think I've might have left it at Alli's."

"Yeah, sure. It's in my room."

Jake acknowledged her to go get it herself, thanking him immediately, as she took off upstairs. She grabbed his phone off the night stand, finding Alli's name in his contacts. It rang a few times until Alli answered.

"Good morning Alli! Excited?" Clare said.

"As ever. I'm going insane here. Drew left to help at the hotel already, so you should come over soon." She let out a breath of air. "And by soon, I mean like now!"

Clare let out a chuckle. "Of course. Let me get my dress and some stuff and I'll be there in like twenty minutes."

"Alright. But no later!"

They each said goodbye with laughter in their voices. When she pulled the phone away she noticed a new text from Eli, reading, "Hey man. Should Adam and I pick you up?"

Something inside Clare couldn't help herself. She brought the phone back to her ear listening to the ringing. Eli's husky, voice spoke, "Hey man." Clare couldn't speak. "Jake?" She still couldn't say any words. "Dammit, you didn't butt dial me again did you?" Clare breathed a bit, letting herself hear his voice again. Eli was silent for a moment before questioning, "Clare?" Clare inhaled quickly; still scared to speak now that he knows it's her. "Clare, I know it's you." She sighed once again. "Alright, if you're not going to talk to me. Will you at least listen?" She didn't hang up, which gave Eli the okay to continue talking. "Clare, I'm really sorry. I hate myself for what I did. But could you ever forgive me?...I know it's stupid to ask…I couldn't even forgive myself…But I will do whatever I can for the rest of my life to have you not hate me anymore."

"I don't hate you…" Clare spoke, surprising Eli.

"You don't? But then why are you avoiding me?...Why are you so scared to be around me?" Eli ranted on his pathetic questions.

She didn't answer. Just spoke in a low tone, "I'm taking Jake to the Hotel by the way. You don't have to pick him up." And with that she hung up on him.

"That was Eli wasn't it?" Jake asked from the doorway.

"Doesn't matter." She walked out of the room handing the boy his cell phone.

* * *

**I know this was very short. But my original chapters were pretty long and I know some of you want this to be a long story. So I thought if I shortened the chapters, you guys can still get a long story. :) So I hope you're cool with that. What do you guys think? The real drama will start the next chapter by the way. Hehe. Don't forget to leave a review. See you Thursday! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	6. Just the Beginning of the Big Day

**OMG! I completely blanked. I am so sorry! For this mishap I will upload the next chapter Sunday as soon as I get back. Alright, sorry again. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Clare sat staring out the window watching the snow fall as Jake drove Betsy to Alli's. They sat in silence for the last twenty minutes. Didn't talk getting ready, nor in the car. Jake continued to glance over every now and then seeing her stay the same.

"You shouldn't have called him," Jake said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Clare sat up, more confused than she already was. "And why is that?"

"You could have caused more drama than there already is." He pulled the car in park in front of Alli's building.

Clare slammed the door. "More drama? How could I possibly cause anymore more drama?"

"You know Eli! He could act out from you calling him. He might think he has a chance to get you back." Clare looked at him with serious eyes. "Or not get you back…" Clare listened to the sincerity in his voice. She didn't know what to say and continued walking up the stairs to Alli's apartment. "C'mon Clare. We both know we have no idea what Eli is thinking right now. Who knows how he's acting over just a stupid phone call?"

"Just drop it!" Clare yelled as Alli opened the door.

"Drop what?" Alli asked.

Clare walked passed her but Jake had no problem answering. "She called Eli this morning."

"You what? Clare what's the matter with you?" Alli stormed up to Clare.

"I don't know. Maybe that I just got my heart broken less than two days ago! And now I have to face him all day for my best friend's wedding, that I've been stressed out planning for the last six months! So excuse me if I'm a little confused and just felt like making a god damn phone call!" Clare screeched, which made Jake and Alli go wide eyed watching her freak.

"Clare…" Alli stepped forward ready to comfort her.

"No." She wiped her dry eyes, not knowing if she was crying or not. "This is your day Alli. I am not going to be the bitch that ruins it. Now let's get your stuff and head off to your wedding!" Alli and Jake exchanged concerned looks.

The breathing of the three was the only sound to corrupt the room. "Alright.." Jake clapped as he interrupted the silence, "Let's get Alli to her wedding."

"Yeah, thanks. Let me grab my dress and make-up box and we can leave." Alli skipped to her bedroom to get the essentials.

Clare, leaned against the kitchen counter playing with the charm Eli got her for her bracelet. A tiny silver book, she twirled around her fingers. Jake walked up to the other side of the counter to face her. "I know you miss him."

She looked up at his heartfelt eyes that made her sick to her stomach. "How can you miss someone who hurt you so bad?"

"Because you still love him." She just glared at him. "Clare, it's not bad to still be in love with him after everything that happened. If you loved them once you'll never stop. I mean, I still love you, but we wouldn't have lasted anyway. But it doesn't stop that I still love you."

"You really meant that?"

"I gave you up so my best friend could be with you. I'll admit it took me a while to get over you. But then, I went to Paris and met Wanda."

Clare's lip quivered, she had to bite it to keep from looking as shaken as she was. "You…You still had feelings for me after we broke up?"

"Of course."

"I'm so sorry. Even though I tried not to be clingy, I still pretty much rubbed my relationship in your face. I mean, I knew I still had feelings for you. But I was so blinded to realize I could have been hurting…" she mumbled the end.

"You weren't hurting me."

Alli came trotting out holding a bundle of stuff in her arms. "Alright! Let's go!"

Jake let out a chuckle. "Will we be able to hold all that in Betsy?"

"We'll have to go Tetris on the back, but if I take the hump, we'll be fine," Clare reassured. "Now c'mon. We've got a wedding to go to!" Her chipper voice was back, and it put a smile on Alli's face.

XXX

"Hey man, are you alright? You've been quiet all morning," Adam asked Eli as he sat on the couch, too lazy to even button up his shirt all the way.

"Clare called me this morning," Eli said in a mellow tone.

Adam stared at his blank face. "Is that…a…bad thing?"

"I don't know."

"What did she say?"

"She said she didn't hate me after she wouldn't talk to me, and I just blabbered like an idiot." He got up letting his bow tie lay around his neck, untied, and slip on his winter coat. "C'mon, enough about me. Let's get you to your wedding." He gathered his jacket, the box of corsages, and headed out the door.

Adam followed behind him. "Dude. What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking I need to get you to the hotel." They got to Morty and was loading up the back with the last couple things.

"No. About Clare!"

"Will you just get in?" Eli yelped, climbing into the hearse.

Adam did too, however continued to talk. "What do you think after this? Are you happy she called? Mad? Tell me!"

"Stop trying to talk me off a ledge!" Eli started driving, with a tight grip on the wheel, his anger building up.

"Talk to me!"

"I'm confused! Why she would want to talk to me after what I did, I have no idea! I fucked up and now she's like…taunting me." He took a tight turn at a stop sign, which started to freak Adam out. "Like she wants me to suffer knowing how much I hurt her. She doesn't deserve me. What did she ever do wrong?"

"Eli?" Adam's worried voice managed to speak a word.

"I got fucking shot for her by _her_ psycho ex!" He screamed.

"ELI!" Adam yelled out.

XXX

Clare adjusted Alli's bun, leaning down and hugging her best friend. "I can't believe you're getting married today." They each glanced over at the strapless white dress with a lacey exterior against the satin that they picked out together. "You're going to need to get dressed soon."

"Thank you Clare. You've been so great during all of this. The late night calls, the dragging you along to every appointment. You truly are my best friend." They found themselves in a loving hug, doing their bests not to mess up any of their hair and make-up. Until a knock at the door interrupted them.

Alli walked over to admire her dress as Clare went to check who it was. She cracked it open, in case it was Adam trying to see Alli. But instead it was Jake, whispering, "We need to talk."

She looked back at Alli in moment of jovial, with a smile on her face and holding her dress against her body in the mirror. She squeezed herself out, noticing Drew standing behind him with a troubled look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Adam's not here…" Jake stated.

Clare's eyes amplified with shock. She glimpsed back at the shut door before whispering in an irate tone, "What do you mean Adam's not here?"

"Him and Eli haven't showed up," Jake said.

Drew stepped forward with his phone in his hand. "And neither of them are picking up."

Clare's breathing became heavy, taking deep breathes as Drew and Jake led her over to a couch nearby. Jake stroked her back, as Drew got up to try and call them again. "This isn't happening…" Clare mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**Where could Eli and Adam be? Let me know your predictions in the reviews and tell me what you think! :D**

**And sorry it's a couple of hours late. I have no idea what happened. I'm such a space case. Well, Degrassi started this week. Who else is fucking excited for this season? Well see you Sunday! I promise! I'll leave reminders everywhere! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	7. It's Time

**I was on a trip this weekend and got home late. I completely crashed for a couple hours. But I woke up and remembered. So here's Chapter 7! I really hope you like it. So don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Eli!" Adam screamed as his friend continued to drive faster. Adam had no idea where they were. But he knew they missed the turn already. After screaming at his friend to slow down was not successful; Adam slid over next to Eli, kicking his foot off the gas and using his own to slam on the breaks.

When the car finally came to a stop. Adam put the car in park and pulled the keys out of the ignition, sliding back over onto the passenger side taking deep relieved breaths. The road was empty, each side corrupted by trees keeping them from seeing anything beyond the lonely road.

"What Hell is wrong with you? You could have killed us!" Adam complained, until he looked over at Eli blankly staring down at the steering wheel. Adam tried to speak, but a glisten against his cheek kept him. Eli was crying. The first time since the breakup he's seen the boy cry. Even though he had no idea what Eli did the first night Clare left. But when he came over it seemed like all he did was trash the apartment. "E-Eli?"

"I'm a fuck up," Eli mumbled. "I've single-handedly fucked everything up!" He wiped his tear-stricken face. "I cheated on Clare. Jake hates me. So does Alli. Hell, she's going to brutally murder me because I can't even get you to your wedding! I'm terrible! Even you hate me!"

"Eli where's this venom coming from? I don't hate you." He didn't bother to look up at Adam's words. "I'm upset with you right now. But I don't hate you. I never could."

"But Clare will always." He rested his arms across the steering wheel, pressing his chin against his arms. "There's no way she'll forgive me after everything I've done."

XXX

"Still no answer?" Sav asked.

Jake hung up his phone. "Nope. I don't get where they could be, where they couldn't use their cellphones."

"What if they crashed?" Anya suggested, building the anxiety in her own head.

Nobody felt like responding.

"Guys…" Clare said walking out of the bride's room. "Alli wants to know why none of us are getting ready yet. I think we need to tell her…"

Half of them nodded. Drew sighed. "I'll tell her."

"No…I'm the maid of honor. I should," Clare took control, slowly making her way back to the room. "Alli…"

"What's going on? Why aren't any of you lined up?" Alli asked when she noticed almost the entire bridal party walk in behind Clare. She stood, her back faced to the mirror. Still adjusting her veil, as she was fully dressed in her wedding gown.

"Alli…we don't know where Adam is." The room fell silent after Clare's words.

Alli's smile that she had been holding all morning dropped. As if her muscles couldn't take it anymore. She sat down in one of the cushioned chairs nearby. "Where could he be?" No one answered her rhetorical question. "You don't think…he…he's leaving me…"

"No, no, no!" Clare and Drew each said making their way to Alli's side.

"Adam loves you. He would never do that," Drew comforted her.

Clare grabbed hold of Alli's hand, after struggling to crouch in the bride's maid dress. "Eli was supposed to bring him here. So if anything, it's…"

"It's not your fault Clare," Drew interrupted, knowing where she was taking her statement. Which shocked her, considering she just met him yesterday.

"Has anyone tried calling them?" Alli asked.

Jake stepped forward. "Neither of them are answering their phones. Where ever they are, they must not have any service."

"This isn't happening," Alli mumbled to herself as a tear fell passed her eyes, wiping her face with her hand.

Zane and Riley walked over. "Don't cry Alli. You'll ruin your makeup," Zane said.

"They'll be here. I know it," Riley reassured.

XXX

"Do you have any service?" Adam growled as another failed attempt to call one of the guys. Eli was still crying against the steering wheel. "Maybe if we just turn around and keep following the road, we will get ourselves back."

Eli didn't move. Adam got out of the car, walking around the area for any service. He managed to find one bar, immediately calling Jake.

XXX

Clare walked out of the room. "Has she stopped crying yet?" Jake asked.

"I think she cried herself out. Anya and Farrah are fixing her makeup right now."

There was a buzzing from Jake's pocket. He yanked his phone out, noticing Adam's name on the screen. "It's Adam!" Quickly answering it. "Adam! Where are you? Nobody has any idea where you are!"

"I have no idea either. Eli, went a little crazy and just started flooring it. I finally stopped him and we're on this abandoned road surrounded by trees." Adam kicked a rock off the road. "We've had no service. I've been trying to call you guys."

"Why don't you guys just drive back the way you came?"

"Because Eli won't stop crying on the steering wheel. He started talking about Clare and making him feel like shit."

"Let me talk to him," Jake said, then waiting for Adam to hand Eli the phone. "Eli. What's wrong man?"

"What's wrong with Eli?" A worried Clare asked, but Jake wouldn't answer her.

"I can't face Clare. I can't handle this right now." Eli's voice was cracking from his tears.

Jake sighed. "Dude…you need to drop it. You're still my best friend. Adam's, Sav's. Bullfrog and Cece's son whom they love so much. Stop killing yourself over this."

"Let me talk to him," Clare demanded.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jake stated, covering the bottom of the cellphone.

"Jake. Eli's not here because of me. Don't try to deny it." Jake rolled his eyes at Clare's statement. "If you ever loved me, you'll let me talk to him." Jake watched her blue-eyes. Knowing how serious she was being with every word she spoke.

Eli still had his face pressed against the steering wheel, barely holding the phone against his face. "Eli?" The familiar voice that came through the receiver caught his attention.

"C-Clare?" He asked with a stutter.

"Yes Eli. It's me. I know you're not here because of me-"

"That's not true," Eli tried to defend her, but she continued talking.

"But are you really going to wreck your best friend's wedding because of your hardheadedness?" Clare asked, with a sweeter tone than what he was expecting.

Eli didn't speak for a moment. "But…you don't want to see me. You said you needed space."

"I also told you I'd see you at the wedding." She let out a loud sigh. "But I'll tell you this. If you can get Adam here as quickly as possible. I promise you, we will talk."

"You won't run away?" His voice sounded so innocent. It almost broke Clare's heart to hear.

"No running. I promise." As much as she felt like she should have smiled; she couldn't. She was still broken inside, that the thought of talking to him, face to face scared her to death.

"Alright. See you soon." And the dial tone returned to Clare's ear. His goodbye brought her back to reality, out of her head.

She lowered the phone to turn it off. "So are they coming?" Jake asked immediately. She nodded, and Drew raced into the room to inform everyone. Jake took his phone, but also wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting her hide her face in his chest.

XXX

Drew returned to the back room. "It's time guys! Adam's in position. Everyone ready?" Everyone agreed, and he made his way to the back next to Clare. "You ready?"

"As ever." Clare smiled.

Eli walked in, readjusting the corsage on his jacket, when he noticed Clare smiling at Drew. He tapped on her shoulder. "Hey."

"Oh…Hi Eli?" Clare replied confused. "Shouldn't you be with Riley? The ceremony is about to start."

"Yeah…We'll talk later." He glared at Drew as he walked over to Riley.

"What was that?" Clare whispered to Drew.

"Maybe he's jealous I get to walk your-beautiful-self down the aisle," Drew answered in a flirty tone.

Clare giggled, blushing a bit. "You're a flirt aren't you?"

"Some would say that. Yes." They each chuckled until the music started, and immediately shut up, like children.

The music continued to play, until the wedding organizer instructed when to walk. First, Anya and Sav walked out. As Anya had her hand in the crook of his arm; they still walked far apart from one another. Still not happy they were paired together, even after the breakup. Once they got to the end, they gave each other poor bow and curtsey, before turning to take their places. Sav patting Adam on the back as he passed him. Following them, Farrah and Jake. They each had smiles on their faces coming down the aisle, bowing properly to one another. Then a chuckle stirred up in the audience as Riley and Eli walked down, both in tuxedos. They bowed at the end and took their places. Adam whispering a joke about the height difference between the two, and Eli punched his arm lightly.

Then, Clare walked up, linking her arms with Drew's, giving each other a reassuring smile, before coming down the aisle. A smile appeared on her face. Looking through the guests finding familiar faces. They got to the end quicker than expected, and before Clare could even curtsey. Drew took her hand and kissed the top as he bowed. Surprised she was, she got in a quick curtsey before taking their places. Drew gave his brother a big hug.

Drew standing next to Adam waiting to watch Alli come out with her father. Suddenly he heard Eli's hushed voice, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Let it go. Alli's going to be coming out any second," Drew hushed back.

The music started to play and everyone rose to their feet. A little girl, Adam's cousin, walked down in a little purple dress, tossing petals along the ground. Everyone smiling and giggling at the child, until Audra called her over. finally, Alli appeared in the doorway, linked arms with her father. The walk was slow, and her veil went down with her hair, instead of front of her face. She _was _the most gorgeous person in the room. Adam's face grew wide with a giant grin. Alli almost seemed like she was about to take off out of her father's arms into Adam's. But once down there she kissed her father and her mother stood to hug her, before walking up the steps to the alter.

Adam grabbed her hand to help her up as Alli handed Clare her bouquet. Adam and her now holding both of each other's hands and starting each other face to face. "Hi there," Adam quietly said with a smile. "Hey baby," Alli replied.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Family and friends. I welcome you all to Adam and Alli's wedding." Peter Stone spoke, as Alli and Adam continued to smile at each other. "Adam and Alli will now read the vows they have written for each other. Adam."

Adam didn't pull out a piece of paper, but started to speak from his heart. "Alli. I promise to be there always for you. Any dream you have, any difficult time, any second in our life together. I will be there. I promise to love you until the day I die. I also promise to remember to pick up after myself more often, so you don't have to." The crowd stirred up in a light chuckle. "And I promise I'll try not to be later for any more important life changing moments." Alli giggled, as for the groomsmen and bridesmaids; being the only few who understood the joke. But some of the crowd got in on it. "I love you so much, because you remind me what life's all about." There was an awe in the audience.

"Alli," Peter said for her to go.

Alli cleared her throat. "Adam, I promise to love you for the rest of my life. And would gladly pick up after you forever. And no matter what happens to us. I know we will always make it through. The roughest of waters. We will find a way to make it, because I know we are strong. You're my soulmate, and I'll love you for forever and a day."

Clare and Eli couldn't help but exchange glances as Alli spoke. She bit her lip to keep from smiling at his sad smirk, that he was trying to turn into a smile. Peter continued, "I'm going to ask Drew for the rings." Drew reached into his pocket and walked up the steps to hand Peter the silver rings. "Alright. Repeat after me: In token and pledge and the vows between us made."

Adam repeated, "In token and pledge and the vows between us made."

Peter continued, "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Adam repeated, then slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Alright, repeat after me," continued except with Alli. "In token and pledge and the vows between us made."

"In token and pledge and the vows between us made," Alli smiled.

Peter continued, "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Alli's grin was huge as she slid on Adam's ring.

"Everybody. They signed the papers last week. So they're married. You may kiss the bride." After a laughter filled the room, it turned into an applause and cheering when Adam leaned down to kiss his now wife. "For the first time ever. Mr. and Mrs. Adam and Alli Torres!" The cheering continued as the couple held hands walking back down the aisle.

Anya and Riley were hugging each other as Farrah went in search for her family. Sav, Jake, and Drew were already dancing, preparing themselves for the reception. Clare watched the commotion in front of her, when Eli took a place next to her. "Good wedding, huh?"

"Really beautiful." Clare watched the crowd instead of turning to him.

"I got him here on time," Eli stated, which caused Clare to look at the ground.

She let out a deep sigh. "Y'know I should find Alli so I can help her out of her dress before the reception. You go enjoy the cocktail hour." And with that she took off into the crowd with Anya and Riley behind her, leaving Eli to join the guys.

* * *

**It's not over yet! I'll have Chapter 8 up Friday. Unless I can get how about…25 reviews? If I get 25 reviews on this chapter before Friday I'll post Chapter 8 up immediately. Haha. So don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	8. Is It Love?

**Alright, so I noticed yesterday you all got me my 25 reviews. But if you follow me on tumblr then you'd understand that I got home late, and couldn't get to my laptop. So I was going to update first thing this morning. But I got sick and didn't wake up until like one in the afternoon. So I'm really sorry that I'm late for updating this early. **

**Also, I want you all to know, that I am having Alli be the "Bhandari". Sense we don't know Alli's parents names, I went with the actors' first names. And Sav, I gave him Raymond's last name so I didn't have two unrelated Bhandari's. Alright, don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Adam, Sav, Drew, Jake, and Eli cheered with glasses of alcohol, all chugging them down immediately. Sav pulled Adam into a head lock cheering, "Our little boy is all grown up now! He's pulled himself into marriage-hood. He is now forever connected to another person. Luckily it's a great other person." Everyone cheered again and chugged another drink down.

"Alright, the girls...and Riley will be down a minute. We're going to take a couple photos as the people are sitting down," the wedding organizer announced to the boys.

Jake walked up to Eli. "So, you and Riley looked cute together."

Eli let out a chuckle. "They really should have planned that whole line up better. Maybe I should have walked with Farrah. She's like a foot smaller than you."

"Well, you know Adam wanted you as his best man. But He had to have a brother," Jake stated. "He wanted you as close to him as possible up there."

"Yeah I know. You know I'm making the best man speech?"

"Oh really? Nice." Jake looked at the ground. "What are you going to say to Clare?"

"The girls are here!" The wedding organizer shouted.

"No clue." He chugged the last of his drink, wiping his lips with his sleeve before setting it on a table nearby and heading toward the group.

The girls and Riley walked in. Alli ran right up to Adam to kiss and hug her new husband. The photographer instructed everybody for the photos. First the bride and groom. Then the groomsmen, then the bridesmaid. Then one with all of them together. the maid of honor and best man standing beside the bride and groom. And a few with their parents. However, when the organizer announced that everyone was still getting seated. Alli stated to get pictures of the pairings. Sav and Anya faked smiles, not even touching one another. Jake and Farrah goofed off together as they posed with smiles from laughter. Eli and Riley stood back to back, however they got Riley to crouch a bit. But the moment Clare linked her arm with Drew's; Eli stepped out of the room.

Jake followed after him to Eli pouring himself another drink. Jake walked up and pulled it out of his hand. "You'll have plenty of time to drink all night during the reception. You alright man?"

"It's Clare," Eli groaned leaning onto the table. "God, she promised we would talk if I got Adam here on time. I tried talking to her and she ran off."-he breathed-"just like she promised she wouldn't."

"She probably didn't mean _during_ the wedding," Jake defended.

"Yeah, but there's obviously something going on between her and Drew. It's been two days and she's already moving on." His voice became sad and angry at the same time as he leaned against the table.

"Because they walked down an aisle together, and take a picture together? Dude, cool it! Clare and Drew just met yesterday. I'm pretty sure they haven't done anything." Jake tried to be the voice of reason, however using his usual contemptuous tone. He watched Eli's eyes, still full of jealousy. "Eli, that's no like Clare. She said she would talk. She's going to talk. But I bet her top priority is to not ruin this day for Adam and Alli."

Everyone came out of the photo room as the organizer announced that Peter was in position. Jake and Eli stopped their conversation as they lined up with everyone else, just like they were before the ceremony. Eli couldn't help but grit his teeth of the man behind him, holding his Clare.

In the reception room, the guest had taken their seats around round tables. A small stage in the front, where there was multiple instruments for the band set up. Peter walked up with a microphone and silenced the audience. "Hello Everyone! My name is Peter Stone. Friend of Adam's and most of the groomsmen. I read the nuptial and married Adam and Alli. But I'd like to thank you all for coming here to help celebrate this day, on December 8th, that is most special for Adam and Alli, and forever will be for the rest of their lives." Everyone stirred up into an applause.

"Well let's introduce the bridal party! The parents of the groom, Omar and Audra Torres!" The couple walked out linking arms and smiling as they walked around the tables toward the stage. "The parents of the Bride, Marvin and Mishu Bhandari!" They followed the same path as the Torres'. " Sav Ablack and Anya McPhearson! Jake Martin and Farrah Bhandari! Eli Goldsworthy and Riley Stavros! The Maid of Honor and The Best Man, Clare Edwards and Drew Torres!" They all walked out with giant smiles on their faces, one pairing at a time.

Peter waited for everyone to line up in front of the stage before continuing, "Now, the people you're all here for! The bride and the groom themselves. For the first time ever, Mr. And Mrs. Adam and Alli Torres!" The couple walked out holding hands and the whole crowd stood up as they cheered. People blowing kisses, and patting Adam as he walked by, women admiring Alli's dress. They made it to the front, and all their friends and family started to take a million pictures. Peter let them have their moment before stating, "Alright everybody! Get drunk!" An uproar of laughter appeared, and the bridal party went to sit at their table to eat.

XXX

Once the food was eaten, and people began to get up and start dancing to Peter and Sav's old band play for the night. Eli snuck away from the groom's side and crouched down beside Clare while she talked to Riley and Anya. The two noticed Eli before her, stopping their conversation to stare at him until Clare turned around. "E-Eli? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know you were up to talk?" He asked, with a nervous look on his face.

"Now? I mean the reception just started. Can't we wait until later?" Clare was scared of her words, worried of triggering any emotions within Eli. She didn't want to give him hope, but he also didn't want him to feel like there was a snowballs chance in Hell.

Eli rose back up to his feet. "Oh…yeah…makes sense…sorry…" He made his way back to his seat.

"You can't avoid him forever, you know?" Riley said once Eli was out of earshot.

"I'm not avoiding," Clare retaliated. "I mean, I just want today to be about Adam and Alli. Two of my best friends. Last thing they need is more of Eli and my stupid drama _at their wedding_."

There was loud cough to clear his voice, and everyone turned their heads toward Drew, standing up holding a glass of Champaign. "Hello everyone. My name is Drew. The best man. And this is usually the time, where the best man stands up and says some sort of speech about the couple. However, I'm not so good with speeches. But lucky me, it has come to my attention that my bro's best friend is going to say the speech instead. So family and friends, please give your attention to Eli Goldsworty!"

Eli slowly rose to his feet, holding his glass of Champaign. He cleared his throat before starting to speak. "Greetings. Friends, family. I'd like to thank you for coming to help celebrate Alli and Adam's wedding. Adam's been my best friend since high school. Adam, Jake, and I had an art class together. And as we spent most our time goofing off than working on our projects. We still became the best of friends." Jake and Adam grinned at the memory. "We spent the rest of high school together, and Adam ended up coming to the same College as Jake and I. And when we needed a new roommate, Clare,"-he pointed over to her-"answered our ad and moved in, in no time. However, she was friends with Alli, so Alli always was over at the house. Her and Adam got off on the wrong foot at first and used to bicker all the time. But it was the kind of bickering most of us were like 'just make-out already!'" Everyone started to laugh. "But, the moment they got together, it was no time before it became love. And when you're in love, there is a…a bond that lets them know that they're meant to be with one another. Where you love them for their faults and more. You forgive instead of forget. And you couldn't even imagine hurting one another. So when you do, it's hell." He choked up a bit, looking down before continuing his speech. "And what's lucky is, Alli and Adam are that for each other. They feel love for each other, and they know how to balance out their differences to make them…perfect for each other. I wish a happy long marriage for you two. Because the both of you deserve it. I love the both of you, and I'm glad you two have found each other." Eli silenced himself, and everyone applauded his speech, then drinking their glasses of Champaign.

When Eli lowered his glass he looked over at Clare, who didn't look happy, and look of resentment.

* * *

**Alright, not a lot of drama in this chapter. Next chapter I promise. I might be busy this weekend, that's if I feel better. So I won't be able to do any early update. So I'll update Monday or Tuesday. Whenever I have the time. Please review. Without critiques, I'll never know if I'm doing good or bad. Thank you. I love you all so much! Thank you for the 25+ reviews too, you are all so amazing. Love you! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	9. White Lies

**Here's Chapter 9! You're going to HAVE to leave a review after this chapter. Because I would love to know your feedback. Alright, continue on reading. Don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

The dance floor was crowded with guests slow dancing. Including Wanda and Jake, The Torres parents, The Bhandari parents, Riley and Zane, Anya and her new boyfriend, and of course Adam and Alli. Everyone had giant smiles on their faces, enjoying the night. But Clare stood to the side, sipping from a glass of wine.

A strange man joined Clare by the bar. "May I buy you a drink, beautiful?" She had no clue who he was. After six months of planning this wedding with Alli, she couldn't think of what relation he would be to either side. She settled on the fact that he was a random guest brought along as a booby date.

"It's a free bar..." Clare stated, making him sound dumb.

"Then, how about a dance?" He asked, badly trying to give a seductive smile.

"Uh...I'm good...thanks though," her voice became nervous.

"C'mon! One dance?"

Clare avoided any eye contact with the man, knowing this would usually be the time Eli would jump in being the overly protective boyfriend he is...was? For the matter, she couldn't recall seeing Eli since his toast. No clue where he could have run off to.

Her wrist was grabbed as she was pulled away from her thoughts. The man was trying to pull her closer to him. Suddenly another arm wrapped around her shoulders, "There you are sweetheart. I've been looking everywhere for you." Clare managed to look away from the pervert once he let go of her, to see who her knight in shining armor was. There stood a guy she was definitely not expecting to come over and defend her honor at the moment. Drew Torres. "Is this guy causing you any trouble?" He gave the man an intimidating stare.

It took a while for Clare to find her words. "No honey. He just assumed I was here alone, asking for a dance." She pressed her hand against his chest to make the act seem more real.

"Alright. But don't you go flirting with my girl again." The guy raised his arms and walked away, showing he understood the demand clearly. Drew chuckled as he turned to Clare, "So, do I get a dance for protecting you?"

"It'd be my honor."

They each giggled as they made their way out onto the dance floor. Drew grabbed her waist as she placed her hand in his and rested her other hand on his shoulder; slowly swaying with the music.

Drew started to chuckle and Clare asked, "What is my dancing that bad?"

"No, just considered, now that you're my _girlfriend_does that mean I get post wedding sex after this?" He laughed at his own sarcastic joke, immediately implying he was just kidding.

"We're not the honeymooners though _boyfriend_." Drew's fake sad reaction stirred them up in a chuckle. "I have a question. Why doesn't a handsome man like you have a date to his younger brother's wedding?"

Drew's chuckled slowed. "I have no idea. We're actually kind of on a break."

"You two, huh? Small world." They each laughed again. When she could talk, Clare continued, "Thank you though. I started to get scared when that creep grabbed me."

"That's what I'm here for. Intimidating knockoff dates who only came for the free booze." They each laughed again.

"You know, I thought tonight was going to suck, with the whole issue between Eli and me. But, it's actually been pretty good."

"Well you seem like you deserve the best." A smile appeared on her lips. Drew couldn't help but return the grin. His eyes moving from one eye to the other then down to her lips where she was biting her bottom one, hiding her blush.

"What are you doing?" A voice broke up the moment of silence shared between the two.

Clare broke from Drew's grasp to see Eli standing but five feet from her with broken eyes. "I spoke too soon," Clare mumbled under her breath, before walking up to Eli to speak to him, "I'm guessing you can't wait any longer for that talk, huh?"

She tried to grab his arm but he yanked it away. "You were about to kiss Drew!"

Clare's jaw dropped at the anger stirring up inside Eli. Without looking to see if any faces had turn to look at them, she hushed to him, "I'm not going to have a scene. If you want to talk I'll meet you in the other room." She pushed herself passed Eli and made her way toward the exit. Eli glanced back at Drew with a glare before heading on his way. The last few people that bothered to look at them watched Drew uncomfortably shove his hands into his pockets and make his way to his aunt and cousin sitting at a nearby table.

XXX

Clare stormed into one of the changing rooms, waiting to hear Eli follow in and slam the door behind him. She screamed without looking at him, "What the hell was that?"

"You were the one about to kiss pretty boy Torres out there! Aren't I the cheater in this relation-"

"Who said we were still together?" Clare interrupted, twirling around to face him.

Eli's lip quivered looking into the eyes of the girl yelling at him. "Do you really mean that? We—we were just on a break…" Clare looked away, pressing her lips together, scared to let any other kind of reaction to come out, not knowing what she'll say next. "You're not even going to hear me out?"

"Why should I?" Her voice was low but intimidating. "What makes me believe that I should give you another chance? What shows me that you're never going to do it again?"-Eli tried to speak up but she cut him off to continue-"What a promise? A promise is supposed me make me trust you again? The fact that you cheated in the first place makes me think you don't love me! I left your best friend to be with _you_! One of the nicest guys I've ever dated! The guy I gave my virginity to! The first guy I truly fell in love with! I let him go, to be with _you_! All because my other ex _shot_ you! I gave you my life that day in the hospital. And you still cheated! I mean…did you ever love me at all?"

"OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!" Eli let a tear break through. "And how you could say I never did breaks my heart…" Clare blinked away her oncoming tears. "I have always loved you. And I always will. When KC shot me…He shot me because I was the one you loved all along. Even he knew it." He sighed. "And why are you bringing Jake up like choosing me was a mistake? It was your own decision. I told Jake I didn't care who you chose!"

"Because Jake told me to!" She hollered, and Eli's eyes widened. "The morning after the shooting. He pulled me aside in the hallway and convinced me to choose you. Told me that hiding our relationship was the best part. And we changed when everyone figured out." She caught her breath to continue with a low voice. "It took me months to figure it out. He gave me up for you. Not because our relationship wasn't going to work. He dumped me so I would choose you."

Eli's eyes became stern as he listened to her words. Watching her falling apart talking about Jake, and having to choose between the two. "What would have happened if he didn't break up with you? If it was your choice all along?" Clare was silent, hiding her face. "Tell me!"

Clare broke down onto her knees crying. "I have no idea! I loved you both…I didn't even think I was ever going to end up choosing. Maybe I would lean to you because of the shooting but…"

"But what? You would have chosen me out of pity?" Clare continued crying. "Did you still love him?" Eli's voice was stern. "When we were together?" She didn't answer, just continued to cry, kneeling on the floor. "Whatever…and here I thought sleeping with Imogen was the worst decision of my life." Clare looked up, to see him leave, slamming the door behind him leaving her to cry again.

Jake passed Eli. "Hey man, what's going on? Everything alright?"

Eli gave him a dark glare. "Everything is fine. I just learned that the girl I spent a year with was in love with another guy." He shoved passed him.

Jake took a moment to process Eli's anger and headed toward the changing room. He slowly opened the door to see Clare curled up against the sofa crying her eyes out. "Clare!" He raced his way into the room, wrapping his arms around her tight.

* * *

**So their "talk" didn't go in a positive turn. What do you guys think? Unexpected? To predictable? Do you all have any predictions for the next chapter? I would love to know what they are. Leave them in the review to see if you're right. Hehe. Alright. I'll post the next chapter this weekend when I have the chance. And sorry Eclare lovers, I know it must suck to have to read about your favourite couple fighting. But it's what I wrote, and I like it. But please don't forget to review! I love it all! :D Love you! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	10. What The Hell!

**OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry. So, so sorry! I've been distracted by all my school work. Because school starts next week, so I have to get everything done in time. I haven't even been on the computer like at all. I'm so sorry I'm late for updating this. Thank you for not getting mad or anything. I'm just stressed, and spaced on updating. Sorry.**

* * *

Riley walked in holding a cup of tea with both hands. He handed it to Clare who sat on the couch, wearing Jake's jacket, as Jake held his arm around her shoulders. She sipped from the cup slowly, still wiping away stray tears that would come along. Jake squeezed her tight to remind her she wasn't alone.

"Alli and Adam don't know right?" Clare asked, staring down at her tea.

Riley shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

"Where…where…did he go?" She struggled to get her words out, heavily breathing.

Jake and Riley exchanged looks before Jake said, "I know you don't want to talk about it. But what happened?" Clare glanced up at him, with broken eyes. "Clare…we're your friends. You can tell us anything." Riley crouched down beside her. "Eli—he told me that you were…in love…with someone else."

She looked down again. "He misunderstood." Each of the boys leaned in closer to hear what she had to say. "I told him that you told me to choose Eli last winter. After the shooting." Her tears broke through again. "I just wanted him to feel like shit after all that he did."

"What did you do to do that?" Riley asked.

She sniffled, wiping her tears away with Jake's jacket. "I brought up you, Jake. I told him how great a guy you were to me, and I chose him over you. Then he yelled at me and I brought up that you broke it off with me first." She huffed a few times to get her strength back.

Riley stood up. "Uh…I'm going to make sure, nobody is wondering where we all are," he said leaving the two alone.

Jake waited for the door to shut behind Riley. He had scooted a little way from her and his arm was along the back of the couch instead of around her shoulders. He rubbed under his chin uncomfortably before speaking. "And, what did he say to that?"

"He accused me of choosing him out of pity." She pulled the coat tighter around her. "Now I don't even know what I was thinking that night in the hospital."

Jake rubbed his yes for a moment, letting out a loud sigh. "Clare, you didn't choose Eli because you couldn't have me." She looked up hoping he would make eye contact. "You would have chased after me if you really wanted me. When we broke up, you accepted that we weren't going to work out. Obviously if you truly wanted me, you would have fought for me."

"Because I believed you didn't want me," her voice became sad looking at the man she calls her ex, yet also her best friend.

He let out a chuckle. "Clare, I know you. When you want something, you go for it. Even if that means embarrassing yourself."

Clare laughed also, before slowing down. "But then, how come I have no idea what I want now?" Jake shrugged, and her head fell against his shoulder. "So then, tell me what I feel!"

"I can't help you there Clarebear." He rubbed her arm delicately as he leaned back.

XXX

Sav watched Anya dance with her new boyfriend, whom he didn't recognize. He had a more athletic build than him and Sav decided he definitely didn't need to piss of that guy. He turned to the bartender, asking for a scotch. He looked over toward the doors open to the hallway to see an angry Eli storm passed. He twisted back to the bartender, asking for it to be two.

Eli ran out the front of the hotel trotting down the steps, growling at himself. He searched around the parking lot, the snow falling and lack of moonlight, made Morty disappear with the rest. He dropped to the curb, burying his face into his palms.

There was a cough, and suddenly a glass was nudging against Eli's shoulders. Sav stood next to him, holding two glasses of scotch, handing one of them to Eli. Eli accepted, and Sav sat down. "I don't want to talk Sav," Eli groaned.

"I didn't say I wanted to talk. I just want to have a drink with a friend," Sav replied, sipping from his glass.

Eli gulped down most of the scotch, breathing in to ignore the sting. "Clare and I got into a fight."

"I thought you didn't want to talk?" Sav smugly said, still sipping from his drink patiently. Eli rolled his eyes and Sav responded, "What happened?"

"She never really loved me." Sav became intrigued as he focused on what Eli had to say. "She still loved Jake while we were together."

Sav furrowed his brows. "And she just admitted that?"

"Pretty much. She implied it in every sentence. That Jake _made_ her choose me," he chugged down the last of his drink.

"Implying and telling are different things." Sav sighed when Eli gave him a deadly glare. "What did you say to her?"

"I yelled at her." His voice became sad, as if he regretted it.

Sav watched his beaten down friend for a moment, before stating, "I think you should go apologize to her."

"Why should I?!"

"I've spent the entire night pissed. Jealous of having to see Anya happy with this new guy of hers. Anya dumped me, and she moved on. These are facts. But, you talked yourself into believing something that doesn't sound like Clare at all. Go _talk_ to her. Keep from yelling." Sav stared Eli down. "You know I'm right."

"I hate you." Eli handed the glass off to him as he got up and headed back into the hotel.

Sav leaned back and yelled, "I love you too!"

Eli ran into the reception trying to find a familiar face. Adam and Alli were dancing, but he saw Riley talking to Zane on the side. "Hey, have either of you seen Clare?"

"Why would she want to see you after the way you treated her?" Riley stated.

"Obviously you have. Is she still in the dressing room?" Eli worryingly asked.

"Whatever you're planning on saying to her, she won't forgive you. So just let it go! Give her a _break!" _Riley aggressively said to the black haired boy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alli asked, holding Adam's hand as they made their way up to the boys.

"Nothing Alli," Eli replied, running out of the reception once again.

"What's wrong with him?" Adam asked.

Eli ran down the hall finding the dressing room he had left a crying Clare in. He didn't even bother to take a moment before entering the room or consider what he wanted to say to her. He didn't even stop running as he turned the knob to open the door. He almost fell in not letting go of the knob. He opened his eyes to see Jake lying back against the arm of the couch, and Clare lying next to him with her head on his shoulder, wearing his jacket. Jake's arm rubbed Clare's to soothe her.

"You have to be kidding me!" Eli screeched, disturbing the two.

"Eli!" Clare yelled, with shock but also with a bit of joy in her tone as her and Jake sat up. Eli growled one last time before turning around and taking off. "Eli! Eli, wait!" Clare stood up beginning to run after him, repeatedly screaming his name.

Jake tried to follow behind, but the two were already down the hallway; however he stopped when he noticed the gang outside the doors of the reception. He joined the group followed by Alli asking, "Okay, someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

* * *

**I know this one is short. But a lot of you wanted a long story. If you're willing to wait a little longer again, I could make the next chapter longer, if you'd all be okay with that, that is. I just feel so horrible about spacing on posting this so late. So I don't want to do that with the next one. But if you guys are so eager for the next chapter, I won't edit it and try to make it longer. If you want a longer chapter, I'd appreciate some patience. But it's your choice. Tell me in the reviews. Plus don't forget to critique this chapter also. Thank you very much! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	11. An Unfair Night

**I know this took me forever to update. I'm sorry! Well for your patience I'll explain myself at the end. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

"How the hell was I not aware of any of this?" Alli stated.

"It's your wedding day. No one expects you to be selfless," Riley replied to her.

Alli rose to her feet, picking up the poof of her dress and started to walk toward the front of the hotel. Adam chased after her. "Honey, let it go. They are adults and they will deal with it themselves. This is our night. Don't let them ruin it."

"My best friend has spent the night crying her eyes out. You can't expect me to not do anything about it." Alli's stare made Adam agree and drop her shoulder letting her scurry off again.

Alli could hear Clare yelling from below the staircase. "What's wrong with you?! Listen to me! I think I have more of right to be mad then you!"

Eli stormed down the last few steps marching rapidly toward the doors. Clare tried to keep up to his pace until her left heel broke on the thin spikes Alli made the bridesmaids wear, stepping on the last step. She hollered in pain, and Eli turned around to see Clare readjusting on the floor to check her ankle. He hesitated to run after her, until he noticed Alli hurry down the last of the steps and crouch down next to Clare examining her herself.

Clare slipped off the broken shoe heaving from her cries. "I'm so pathetic…no wonder Eli cheated on me…I just…I…"

"Clare…Clare! Listen to me!" Alli had to speak over Clare's sobs. "Don't you dare ever say you deserve what Eli did! Just like you didn't deserve it when Jason did. You didn't deserve it when KC got controlling. You don't deserve these shitty relationships! You are the best girl and you deserve the best!" Alli wiped Clare's stray tears away with her hands. "You are beautiful, and smart, and sweet, and the greatest best friend anyone could ask for. Don't ever say you're pathetic."

"I know…I just…why can't I have just one stable relationship? I just can't help but consider thinking I'm the jinx." They managed to readjust themselves to be sitting on the step. "Wait, why am I talking to you? You should be at your wedding reception!"

"I'd much rather be here for my best friend then awkwardly dancing with a bunch of family members I haven't seen since I was like three years old," Alli replied.

Clare couldn't help but smile, sniffling a bit. "You're too sweet to me." Alli grabbed one of Clare's hands, and Clare continued, "When I was yelling at Eli, I brought up Jake. On how he dumped me before I chose between the two. And Eli got mad because he thought I chose him out of pity and took off, then randomly came back to see Jake comforting me. And now I'm confused. I feel like it's last winter all over again."

"You mean by how Jake is there for you, as you're stringing yourself along by the feelings you have for Eli?" Clare glared at her in a confused, but admitted state. "You _had _Jake. A great guy, who loved you, just enjoyed your company and liked to make you happy. But your lingering feelings for Eli were the bumper between the two of you." Clare couldn't look at her friend anymore, just stared into the design of the paisley carpet. "Are you questioning your feelings for Jake or Eli right now?"

"I….I don't know." Alli wrapped an arm around her shoulder that caused them to lean their heads against one another, having a moment in silence. "I just need a sign or something. But I doubt God will let it be that easy."

"Alli! Clare! There you two are!" They snapped their heads back to see Drew at the top of the staircase smiling down at their safety. The rest of the gang followed behind Drew when he shouted for them to come.

Clare and Alli helped one another up before asking what was up. Adam stepped forward after everyone made it down the stairs to the lobby. "The manager just came and told us that there was an accident just at the intersection to exit the parking lot."

Alli and Clare exchanged concerned looks of perplexity. Jake sighed, stepping forward a bit to state, "The car with the most damage is a vintage hearse." Both the girls eyes widened, but Clare was the one to collapse, Drew and Jake catching her. Luckily it wasn't a fainting moment, just a loss of strength do to shock.

Alli grabbed Adam's hand as she guided everyone outside of the hotel. Drew offered to carry Clare, but she declined, using Jake as a crutch as they followed everyone else. Outside, there was already the deafening sound of sirens coming up the road. The snow becoming bright against the asphalt ground and every streetlight turned on for the accidents sake.

The group followed toward the blue and red lights as fast as they could, breaking through a crowd already forming. Policemen were beginning to put up a barricade for the accident. Cars were stopped in rows behind each street to the intersection. On the side of the road, a blue Sedan had its front bumper smashed and looked to have spun away from the actual accident point. As for the vintage Cadillac hearse, Morty sat in the middle of the road, the complete left side crushed. Left windows and windshield shattered and the driver's door even coming off part of the hinges.

The bridal party shrieked at the sight, as Clare immediately scanned the area as the police were coming around telling them to back up. Clare argued to get through when she noticed that the passenger door was open on Morty. Along the curb a mother sat with her teenage son, both looking a little shaken but fine when it comes to injuries. They were talking to another policeman. As for one of the paramedics jumped out of the ambulance with a kit and raced over to the field across from where Clare stood, on the other side of the intersection. She moved her way to peer around the policeman to him.

Eli crouched in the snowy grass, with his head hidden between his knees. Clare tried to bust through again, but the man held her back. Adam stepped in holding Clare's shoulders, trying to converse with the cop, "Please sir. We just had my wedding in the hotel over here and the man over there is a best man. We just want to make sure he's alright."

The cop took a moment to talk to another one and agreed to let a few people in to see Eli. Adam, Alli, Clare, Jake, and Sav raced across the imaginary line made up around the perimeter over to Eli. He had raised his head for the paramedic, exposing a gash on the left side of his forehead that stretched near his temple, gushing blood down his face. Alli had to look away, hiding her face against Adam's shoulder. The paramedic pushed his long hair back to find the wound which made it look even worse than they already assumed. She began to clean up the area when the gang came closer and she spoke up, "Please give the patient some space!"

They watched her clean up the blood, his face still lightly stained a pinkish color. Patching up the wound and informing Eli he must go to the hospital to get stitches immediately. He declined the ride in the ambulance when Sav volunteered to bring him. And as they watched the paramedic leave, Eli didn't bother to try and stand but lowered his head once again.

Adam knelt down beside him, "did they say anything else other than you'll need stitches?"

Eli took a couple breaths to clear his head. "yeah…she said to be careful because I most likely will have a concussion." Everyone stepped up to surround him, but Clare hung back behind Alli a foot or two. She cringed her toes from the cold ground she stood upon barefoot. Eli observed freezing Clare in the background, still in Jake's jacket as someone asked what had happened. "I…can't really explain." He didn't take his eyes off of her, and she knew starting to stare back at him.

Sav noticed that the bandage wasn't going to last too long, noticing a tiny speck of blood already seeping through the white. "I'll go get my car and take you now."

Eli slowly rose up with the help of Adam and directly apologized to him and Alli, "I'm sorry I ruined you guy's reception. Please ignore my bullshit and go have fun. I don't want you all to worry about me on your night."

Their grins grew from his words, Adam leaning in for a light hug and Alli blew him an innocent kiss as they started to walk back toward the hotel. He made sure to watch them leave being the only two left near him were the two he was running from in the first place. Clare's eyes quivered, scared to say anything as her throat dried up and was making it feel like she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"I'm glad you're okay," Jake said breaking the silence.

"Thanks man…" Eli mumbled.

He glanced over at Clare through the corner of his eye and she exploded, but in a quiet tone, "Eli, what you saw was Jake comforting me over you. It was nothing but a moment of friend helping a friend. I swear Jake and I never did anything behind your back—"

"Save it Clare," Eli shut her up. "You really need to stop being so neurotic."

She was silence for a moment before muttering, "I just want you to know the truth."

"I don't need any more of your pity Miss Edwards," Eli calmly said as he walked up to Sav's car after checking with an officer if he could leave, and was on his way to the hospital.

Her eyes drowned in oncoming tears when Jake pulled her back into a hug, pulling his jacket tighter around her cold body. She hesitated to accept the hug and pressed her face against his chest, gripping tuffs of her shirt in her fists. Her heaving came back as she spoke, "It's…not…fair…" Jake held her tighter as he stroked her hair gently. "He hurt me…but…but why do I feel so…guilty?"

"Don't feel guilty Clarebear." Jake observed the policeman coming toward them, assuming he was going to tell them to get off the site. So he quickly stated, "C'mon, let's ditch the rest of the reception and go back to my place." Clare pulled away, wiping her tears as she nodded at him with a sad smile and let him grab her hand to follow him to Betsy.

XXX

"You don't think that was kind of harsh dude?" Sav asked as the doctors finished up Eli's stitches.

"What are you talking about?" Eli said keeping his head completely still for the doctor.

Sav tilted his head. "You know what I mean."

"She hurt me. I didn't know how else to act."

Sav's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. "You're the one who cheated on her!"

The doctor stood up uncomfortably, after putting in the last stitch. "Well you're all done Mr. Goldsworthy just be careful, you do have a concussion also." He quickly gave Eli the extra details on his injuries before leaving the two alone.

"But that was just sex. She had feelings for another guy. That hurts way worse," Eli argued.

Sav rolled his eyes and punched his arm. "You are such a dumbass! You only assumed that. But you had no problem sleeping with Imogen and blaming it on the weed and alcohol! If you loved Clare you wouldn't have done that. And if she didn't love you she wouldn't be as hurt as she is." Eli started to look down at the floor tightening the muscles around his eyes preventing any crying he wanted to do. Sav gathered their jackets as he continued to lecture his friend, "we all love Clare. She's part of our family. But I can't help but feel like you've become the selfish evil step-brother." He chucked his jacket at him when he looked up at his angry friend. "C'mon, we should get back to the reception."

"No. You go. I'm heading home." Eli's moody tone gave the impression to Sav he had hit a nerve as Eli jumped off the table and stormed out of the room.

"Dude I didn't mean it like that!" Sav called out but Eli was already exiting the hall from the emergency room slamming the double doors open and marching out.

XXX

"I feel so pathetic," Clare said wrapped in a blanket on Jake's couch sipping hot cocoa.

"You don't need to be. You spent a _year _with him. How do you expect not to feel hurt over the way he treated you?" Jake said, and he leaned forward onto his knees looking at the coffee table. "You don't deserve that Clare." Clare bit her lips together and tilted her head down not knowing if she should cry again or smile. Jake noticed her distress and continued, "Clare, you need to let it out. Let out all the feelings you have whether they're good or bad. I want you to just…talk to me."

Clare let a silence pass as she tried to gather the words jumbled in her head, yet they all came out like vomit. "I just don't understand what happened. We were fine. Well I know we were fighting every once in a while, but that wasn't serious, I don't think at least. But still that was no reason for our entire relationship to fall apart. It just doesn't…ugh!-Do you know what happened the morning of the bachelor party?!" Jake leaned back to seem interested in the story. "Eli, he woke me up that very morning and told me he was sorry because we had gotten in this stupid fight the night before because I worked late and he forgot to feed the cats _again! _So he made me all my favourite breakfast foods, French toast, mango juice, and poached eggs. And he declared that he was an ass and was going to work on his temper more because he knows how much he hurts me when he blows up. Then after that he said we'd go on a trip. He promised he would take me to New York for my birthday…" her voice became low as she hugged her hands around the warm mug.

"No wonder he asked me if I knew where you wanted to go," Jake thought out loud and responded when Clare gave him a confused look. "Last week Eli asked me if you ever told me any place you've always wanted to go."

Clare blinked at Jake inanely before she leaned in and pecked a chaste kiss upon his lips. Jake leaned back; leaving Clare as she opened her eyes to see Jake's shocked facial expression. "Sorry," Clare sighed with an ashamed look.

"It…it's fine," Jake stumbled to say, staring into Clare's deep blue eyes that he couldn't stop dreaming of until he went to Paris. "Why do we always have such terrible timing?" Clare smiled instead of laughing, which had him return the greeting before kissing her again.

* * *

**I added the whole hospital scene and rewrote the first and last scene (the last being the first of the next chapter). I'm sorry for how long this took, I'm horrible. But now I'm rewriting the last few chapters because I just didn't like it enough. But Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. One last time, I'm so sorry. I love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	12. How could this happen again?

**HOLY FUCK! She didn't fall of the face of the planet. I know I'm so bad. I'll explain at the end. This is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. But right now, READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare slowly walked into the apartment, obviously trying to hide that she was coming in. Once she was about to shut the door, Drew's voice spoke up, "Where'd you run off too?"

"Oh god! You scared me!" Clare said in a hushed tone as she finished shutting the door.

"No need to be quiet. Alli and Adam aren't here," Drew assured her.

"It's four AM. Why are you awake?" Clare asked heading over to the kitchen looking for some coffee to make.

"Can't sleep."

Clare crossed her arms against the counter and rested he head upon them as she waited for the coffee.

"So what happened?" Clare slowly looked up to glare at him. "After Eli's accident? Sav came back after Eli ran off on him, however you and Jake disappeared."

"What? Eli ran off?" Clare tiredness almost made her seem drunk.

"Yeah, he got pissed at Sav and went home. But where did you and Jake go?" Drew was really edging for her news. "You obviously have something on your mind. You can talk to me."

The coffee maker beeped and Clare begun to pour herself her cup. "I don't know you. Why should I talk to you?"

"Sometimes the best person to talk to is someone who you don't care what they will think," Drew said leaning onto the island to get closer to Clare.

She took a couple sips of her black coffee in silence. "What if…I did something really bad?"

"Depends how bad?" Drew asked, but she looked away from him. "I get it if you don't want to tell me. But I can't analyze your problem if I don't know what happened."

She sighed, "It's just…I didn't mean for it to happen in the first place. I was upset about Eli and Jake was being super comforting. And then…"

It was silent before Drew guessed, "You hooked up with Jake?" Clare immediately started drinking from her coffee again to hide her shame, but Drew set his hand on hers to set the mug down. "Tell me what happened."

"He was helping me deal with all the Eli crap…and I just got these…these feelings that stirred up again, just like when we were together last year and I kissed him. But then…" She quieted herself. "He kissed me back."

"What happened after that?"

Clare gave him a look that reassured him, but she still answered, "We had sex. But my entire drive home I couldn't help but think about Eli."

"What? Are you feeling guilty or something?"

"No. I mean, it's definitely not fair to him. But we aren't together right now. But what I thought about was, if what happened between Jake and I is actually like what happened to Eli and Imogen." She made her way to the couch, tired of standing. "I mean, did she try something first and Eli realized some hidden feelings he had and felt the need to be with her. I mean, is it the same thing that I did tonight?"

"You're not thinking of forgiving him, are you?!" Drew stated, and she shrugged. "Clare, Eli _cheated _on you with some other girl. You, while not with Eli, slept with your ex-boyfriend."

"But I'm not comparing myself to Eli, I'm comparing myself to Imogen." She took another deep breath. "Jake is with Wanda. I was the other woman in this situation. I was Imogen. So I must have done something to edge him on, to make him want to be with me over Wanda's feelings. This must have been what Imogen did to Eli."

"Well it's different though. Imogen was a girl crushing on Eli and he showed no interest, right?" Clare nodded. "But you and Jake have history. There's bound to be lingering feelings between the two of you."

"He was my first." She smiled allowing her blush to show.

"And you two have this special connection which led to your night. It's just, there's some bumps in the road you need to climb over."

"You're right,"-Clare jumped to her feet-" I should go talk to him."

"How about you wait until it daylight before you do?" Clare smiled at Drew before sitting back on the couch with him, and he turned on a movie to watch.

XXX

Clare drummed her fingers against the table at The Dot, eventually taking a bite out of her salad now and then; however she just wasn't that hungry. She wandered her eyes around the café. All the different people expressing their reason to be there. There were a few couples, a group studying, three students individually doing their work, and the rest all came in for a hot meal during the snow fall.

Clare decided to look down at her phone to distract her from the other people. She found herself looking through her pictures. Sliding passed the ones of sunsets, her cats, and photos from the wedding, but then she stopped. There was a picture of Eli smiling, not smirking. Her heart sank when she remembered the memory; it was after he told her that he would take her to New York. She could feel her eyes become hot that tears were about to start, so she went back to the roll and scrolled through the little square pictures, many of them of Eli. She clicked on one of her and Alli smiling at the Arcade Fire Concert they went to last year. Assuming there would be more, she was mistaken. The next picture she scrolled over to was from before her and Eli got together. It was of Jake. He was shirtless, laying on his bed, hair a mess, with a huge grin upon his face looking up at Clare straddling him as she took the picture of him.

Once she finished admiring that, she moved to the next. Jake was naked in the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at her as he cooked them a snack after one of their nights together.

"I have one great…smile," Jake's voice surprised Clare from behind, she jumped a bit. "My ass isn't half bad either." He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her face having him hit her cheek with his lips. Once noticing her distressed actions toward him, she slowly sat across from her. "Something wrong?"

"Yes…many things," Clare said, looking him straight in his eyes.

Jake bit his lips before biting them together. "Clare, last night I was reminded of how much I still love you. And I should have never given you up. I should have waited for your own decision."

"But—" she tried to argue, but he interrupted her.

"Think about it Clare. I made you have to choose Eli. That caused stress on the two of you, because it was as if you two _had_ to be together. I had to go all the way to Europe just to get over you!" A couple glances were exchanged by the other people.

"You didn't get over me until you went on your trip?" Clare's low voice was sincere.

"Not until I met Wanda. At least I thought I was over you."

"Wanda…" Clare mumbled looking down at her uneaten salad. "What about her? She's the sweetest girl in the whole world. It's not fair."

"Clare…I love you. I care about Wanda too. But she misses home. She only took the abroad class to stay with me when I left France. Now that it's over, she still hasn't decided whether to go home or to transfer for the next semester yet."

"So what happens if Wanda does decide to go home?" Clare asked with a sigh.

He gulped, "I would hope…we…could…be together…again."

"What about Eli?"

Jake squinted his eyes. "You're not seriously thinking of forgiving him, are you?" Her silence quickly answered his question. "Clare he cheated. He doesn't deserve you after everything he put you through. I've always been there for you. Always there to pick up the pieces and help you get through everything and anything that you were going through."

She sighed, "yes, you've been there for me. And I appreciate it. But I've spent a year of my life with him. And…I'm just confused about everything."

"Then stop being confused and chose me. I'll tell Wanda to go home and be with her family. You can move out and come live with me. We can make everything easier than you think," Jake was pleading now.

"But, that's the thing. You think it can be easy but it's not." She got up and dropped some cash on the table. "I just need time to think."

She threw her jacket on and started to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "I understand. But I want you to remember…"-he rose up to kiss her-"I will never hurt you…ever."

Without saying a word, she headed outside into the snow; her mind running wild. She glanced back down at her phone and the photo a moved to another one. The photo Eli and Jake took to change my background after the whole KC issue. Two friends. Two amazing guys. Once again, a year later, being torn between the same two. She fell back against a lamp post and groaned, "I hate them…"

**I'm so horrible! I know! Like I told you, I rewrote some stuff. So I needed to rewrite my entire story pretty much. I'm sorry. But I really want to know, what do you guys think? Who are you routing for? I'll try to finish up the next chapter as soon as I can. But I mean, I do have a life. I'm on track to graduate early, and have A LOT of work to do, so to sit down and just write is really hard for me. I love you all. And I'm sorry for being so late. But I hope this can get you excited for the rest. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	13. Maybe there will be a happy ending

**I know this took me forever. But I told you all I was graduating early and I had to finish up so much crap before the end of the semester. But no I'm graduated and will have a lot of time on my hands. So I will hopefully be done with Situations soon and start moving onto other fanfics I have in mind. :) Thank you all for your patience, and I promise it won't be as long as a wait for the next one. Well, yeah…Merry Christmas! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

"So who's it going to be? Eli or Jake?" Drew said sitting on the couch as Clare paced back and forth throughout the apartment cleaning.

"Well considering the circumstances, no one." Drew kept quiet, waiting for her to clarify. "First of all, I have no idea if there is even a choice, considering I have no idea where Eli stands. I have no clue if he ever even wants to see me ever again. I mean after the way he treated me at the wedding the other night…but even if he does want me back, and I do take him back. I'm forgiving a cheater! What does that say about me?" She groaned and continued before Drew could even respond. "But Jake…he's very special to me. Not only was he my first, and we had this pretty amazing relationship. He's a best friend and I can't risk losing that. But with him, now I'm the other woman, and I hate this. I get that he is willing to choose me over Wanda, which is a lot more than other mistresses can say. But once again, what does that say about me?"

There was silence and it clued Drew that he was able to speak again. He leaned forward, and she turned to look straight at him for an answer. "I think it makes you human. You care too much about what people think. You need to start caring more about what you think of yourself."

Clare slumped into the recliner. "I'm starting to think I'm a real bitch, to be honest."

"Hey, some people are into that." Drew winked as he took a bite out of a doughnut. She let out a little giggle and Drew pushed the pastry box toward her. "Help yourself to a bear claw."

Clare didn't hesitate; she accepted the treat taking tiny bites at a time. She used her sleeve to wipe anything off her pink lips. "Thanks for being so cool with me. I really appreciate it. I mean you don't have to put up with me."

"Eh, it's no problem. It's entertaining for me." He let out a chuckle apologizing for the joke. "I just think you're a good person who's having a little trouble."

Clare laughed before stating, "You're like my replacement Alli while she's gone."

"Exactly. Why else do you think I'm here? I have to keep you in line missy." They both enjoyed the moment.

"Missy?" Clare let out with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't know…" he blushed.

Clare got up and started to pace. "So Alli number two. What should I do?"

"I'd say if you really want to consider Eli. Go talk to the fool before you make a rash decision."

"Maybe you're right…" Clare sighed falling down on the couch next to Drew.

He lowered his arm around her to let her know he was okay with her being this close. "I always am." She lowered her head against his shoulder as he turned on the TV for them to watch something before she'd go talk to Eli.

XXX

Clare stood at her door, lightly taking a couple deep breaths before she turned the key and opened the door. Before she could even look around the room, Sylvia and Ted started to meow as they jumped beside her legs. She set her purse down and crouched down to pet her cats. "Hey guys. How are my babies?" She smiled as they enjoyed every pet they received from her.

"What are you doing here?" Eli's cold voice distracted her. He leaned against the doorway from their bedroom. His eyes were dark with bags around them, obviously being he hadn't slept in a couple of days.

She rose to her feet, staring at him with concerned eyes. "Hey. I uh…I was wondering if you wanted to…talk?"

"I'm done talking." He turned around, heading back to the bedroom.

"You're right." He stopped and waited for her to continue. "I did have feelings left over for Jake."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" His grunt was powerful, that Clare flinched. "Did you just come over to make me feel even shitter?"

"No…I wanted to know why?" He finally looked back over at her. "Why did you cheat?"

"I told you. I was drunk, she came on to me—"

"And that's bullshit!" She hollered so loud that even the cats scurried off somewhere. "_Why_ did you cheat, is what I'm asking? Not what you were influenced by! When Jake and I were drunk after KC and I broke up. He was able to stop himself while we were half naked and making out, from taking advantage of me!"

"You hooked up with Jake that night?"

"Yes. But that doesn't matter! Why did you cheat?"

Eli sighed, "We just…I couldn't…you were…"

"I what? I was a bitch?"

"No!"

"Then what?! What did I do so wrong; it made you run to the bed of another woman?" Clare started to cry, and she didn't care. She wanted him to hate himself after all he put her through. She was hoping the tears would show him the real pain he caused, all the nights she spent crying over him, all the bullshit he had put her through. She wanted him to hurt as much as he had hurt her.

"You didn't do anything," he honestly said, but she couldn't help but take it as words of pity. She wiped her tears as she looked to the ground. "We weren't happy…I think that's something we can agree on."

"So it's probably best…if we're…not together," Clare said, still a little scared of letting the words come out of her mouth. Eli was taken aback from her words, staring at the crying girl in front of him. She sniffled and continued, "As soon as I figure out a new living arrangement I'll be back to get my stuff." She used her sleeves to wipe her tears again, before petting her cats goodbye.

She glanced back to see Eli's frozen face, mouth agape, eyes wide. She left with no words, but a tear-stricken face, strutting to her car quickly before anyone could see her. Eli rose in fury and chucked a nearby vase at the front door which Clare just left. It shattered, and the cats ran off into a hiding place. He growled and raced into his and Clare's bedroom. Tearing off the sheets and throwing pillows at their dresser.

Clare looked up at the window that was once her bedroom and watched Eli rip the blinds off and fall away from the glass. She looked back down at the steering wheel still crying when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed Jake's face pop up, opening a text to read, "I need to talk to you. Please come over when you get the chance. 3 J"

XXX

Jake answered the door seconds after Clare's knock. The boy was in a cheerful mood, but his smile dropped when he noticed Clare had been crying. "Wait what's the matter?"

"It's nothing. What did you need to talk about?" She walked in and kept herself gathered together, standing against a wall.

"It's not important right now. Why are you crying?" Jake grabbed her gloved hands from her hard grip on her purse, setting the bag on the coffee table.

"It's just…I think Eli and I are done…forever." She blinked a couple times to stop any tears. "But I think I'm all cried out over it. So I would love to hear some non-Eli news."

Jake bit his lip to keep from apologizing for her break up, or small talking any kind of comfort. So he decided to jump straight to the news he had for her. "Wanda's moving home."

Clare's eyes widened. "What?! Why? Oh shit! Did you tell her?!"

Before Clare could start a rant, Jake started to speak again, "No. I explained to her my feelings were disappearing from her and falling back for you. And she was more understanding than I expected. She was pissed that I let it happen. But she missed home anyway and didn't want us to have a long distant relationship. So it sort of worked out."

"So Wanda forgave you for having feelings for another person?"

"Yeah…"

"And Eli flipped a bitch when he just thought that I had feelings for you…" Clare was analyzing her life again, and Jake didn't want it.

"Clare! Enough about Eli. I'm saying we can be together now." His hands held her face with a deep stare he held with her beautiful eyes. "Clare…breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I ever did. And now that Eli got his chance and Wanda is leaving. I think this is the universe telling us we need another try."

Her phone started to ring, sliding it out of her pocket to check it. But Jake grabbed it and hit the ignore button and silenced it without noticing who was even calling. Her face expressed that she was a little angry at him for taking her phone, but her responded, "Clare. Right now. In this moment, it's about me and you. No one else. I don't want anyone else to affect your decision. This is all about us, nothing more."

Why do you have to do that?" Her distressed face made Jake drop his hands.

"Do what?"

"Be so romantic." Her glare caused Jake to grow an innocent smile. Clare jumped for his lips, but her toes couldn't keep her that high for too long, so her feet fell back onto the floor.

Jake bit his lip before asking, "Do you want to move in with me? If you want to that is…"

"I think that'd be really nice…thank you. But…how do we tell Eli that we're moving back in with each other?"

"I'll talk to him. After the way he has treated you, he doesn't even deserve to be in your beautiful presence anymore." Clare looked down, hiding her blush from his sweet comments. She began tearing up again, and Jake noticed quickly, pulling her chin up. "What's wrong now? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…you didn't do anything," she sighed to gain her voice back. "It's just…I was considering you. Before the shooting, what was helping me decide was the fact that, you were there for me, as Eli…Eli was bring every floosy he could find home. You never made me feel worthless. It took until I choose Eli that made him show his true self. But you were always yourself. Plus…you were the only one…the only one, who never had some random girl come over either. Why? Every other guy was hooking up, why weren't you?"

Jake scratched his head, turning away. "Because…I was always hoping you'd be the girl I'd be taking home." There was silence for a few seconds and Jake jumped on his words. "And you did become that girl, for a few weeks. But Clare…even Adam pointed out…it was that night when we all got mad at you for hooking up with KC on the couch that one night. Adam told me ever since you moved in, I started treating you like you were a queen. And that's true. I feel for you when I first met you. And I didn't have to write a stupid story to let you know. I loved you even before the camping trip. I was so jealous of KC. And that day we spent after your break up…one of the top five best days of my life. I wanted you since day one. And I got you and felt on top of the world, but then I let you go, in fear that I'd lose my best friend in the process. But now I wish I had never told you to choose him. I wish I would have let you choose on your own. I wish—"

Clare tip-toed again to kiss him. "You're talking too much." Jake kissed her back as he begun to unbutton her coat and she guided him to his recliner. The same one from the old house. "Where's Wanda now?"

"She was going to say bye to some friends and get her transfer papers. She will be gone for a couple of hours," he breathed once she pulled her mouth away from his.

"Good." She smirked as she pushed him onto the chair. She slipped her shirt over her head and straddled his lap, to kiss him once again. His lips moved down to her collarbone as she unbuttoned his flannel. "This brings back memories," she giggled.

Jake didn't speak, but she could feel his smile against her breast. His hands slipped down the back of her jeans after he unbuttoned them. Clare eventually decided to get up and strip her pants off, and ducked down to rip his off, without him getting up. Now only wearing his boxers and his unbuttoned flannel, she was reminded of the sweet, cabin boy she fell in love with last year. She grinded his lap as she kissed him once again. Excitement grew within her as she could feel his groin meet hers.

XXX

Drew glanced down at his phone rereading the texts him and Clare were having before she abruptly stopped.

"_Eli and I just got into a huge fight. –C"_

"_What happened? Is everything alright? Do I need to beat him up? –D"_

"_No need for physical abuse. But thanks. :) I just went to see if he'd explain himself and he just said we were unhappy. Then got mad at me. –C"_

"_What did he get mad at you about? –D"_

"_That I still have feelings for Jake. And speak of the devil he wants me to come over so we can talk. –C"_

"_Well do you want to go talk to Jake? –D"_

"_I don't know. I'm in such a terrible mood. I don't know if anything he could say could cheer me up. –C"_

"_Then why not you come home. I'll cook you dinner and we can watch stupid comedies. :) –D"_

"_You're so sweet! :D That sounds amazing. I'll probably be back in a while. I just need to get myself together before. –C"_

"_Well I can help pick up any pieces. ;) JK. But still, just come home and we will forget about that stupid boy together. HA –D"_

That's when they stopped. For a while, Drew assumed that she was going to be returning to Alli and Adam's so he started to make his famous stir fry. When he hadn't heard back in an hour he started to get worried as if he had offended her.

"_Are you still coming over? –D"_

No reply.

"_Did I offend you? I'm really sorry. I just wanted to give you a good night. –D"_

Once again, no reply. So he called her, but after two rings it was ignored. Drew groaned, knowing he must have done something to piss her off. He turned off the stove and raced out the door to Adam's car. He drove to Eli's, being that is was closest and he knew she was there last. He repeatedly knocked as he jumped back and forth onto each leg from the cold weather.

Eli answered, eyes dark and hair a mess. He was shirtless and sweaty as he sipped from a beer. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't find Clare," Drew's nervous voice was shaky and scared.

"Why do you care where Clare is?" Eli's voice was low.

"Because I actually give a shit about the girl. I was texting her after she was here, and she was planning on coming back and we'd just have dinner and watch movies. But she never showed up. And now she's ignoring my calls and texts."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know where she is. Maybe she went to see her lover boy Jake." He snorted, chugging down the rest of his beer. The door opened a little more and Drew could see the damage the boy did to the apartment. Even some of the wall was damaged.

Drew bit his lips together at the sad sight he was looking at. "Can you get in touch with her?"

"You think me of all people she would answer the phone to?"

"Well you care about her, I know that. Why don't you help me find her?" Drew suggested, starting to not want to leave her alone. "Plus I don't know how to get to Jake's."

Eli shut the door and ten seconds later came out in a shirt and coat and beanie. "I'll call Jake." He scrolled through his phone as they headed to the car and called Jake. It rang about six times before going to his voicemail. "Hey Jake…It's Eli. I'm with Drew and I was wondering if you had heard from Clare recently, 'cause we can't seem to find her. We're…uh…gonna stop by just to make sure. But if you get this message get back to me…cool…thanks…bye."

"Damn, I'm starting to get pretty worried actually," Drew said as he speeding trying to find the turn to Jake's place.

"I bet she's fine. Hell if anything, she might have gone to Riley's."

"Riley? Where does he live?"

Eli watched Drew's expression and begun to analyze him. "Don't tell me. The little girl has gotten to you too?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Drew replied, really not knowing what Eli was meaning.

"I'll tell you this. Clare's not big on jocks. The last two jocks she dated were psycho, one even shot me, so yeah. I don't suggest trying to go after her."

"I'm not going after her. I'm the one who's been trying to help her decide if she wants to get back together with you or Jake." Drew growled as Eli instructed him on the next turn with no words.

"Yeah…sure…but wait…" Eli's eyes glistened. "She was actually thinking of forgiving me?"

"Yeah. She really loves you man. I don't know what you did that would make her even consider giving you a second chance after what you did, but she didn't want you out of her life so fast." Drew rolled his eyes. "Every time she'd talk about you, well more bitch about. All I could think is 'little emo boy must be super good in the sack if she's willing to forgive such an asshole.'"

"Love you too Drew…" Eli stared out the window. "It's right over there on the left."

The pulled up the place and headed to Jake's door. Drew lightly knocked, being nervous considering Jake didn't answer either, that he wasn't even home. Eli glared at Drew and stated, "You think he could hear that pathetic little knock." Eli stretched out ready to pound on the door, when something caught his attention.

Drew looked at Eli's frozen figure by the door. "Now who can't knock—" Eli quickly hushed him as he pressed his ear against the door. "What?—" Eli hushed him once again.

There was a silence for a moment when Eli stated, "I hear heavy breathing."

"Oh my god, Clare and Jake are being killed in there!" Drew whispered.

Eli slapped his arm, listening more, hearing Jake's moaning. He backed away, "Oh god…him and Wanda must be doing it."

Drew's eyes widened when Eli said that, starting to figure out the truth. He bit his lips together and took a couple steps back waiting for Eli to realize it too. Eli heard a familiar tone and he inched closer to the door once again. "Ja—Ja—Jake!" The voice screamed and Eli's jaw dropped. In that moment, Drew could see Eli's heart shatter within his eyes.

"That…bitch…I hate her," Eli whispered. Drew took a step hoping to calm him, knowing his outbreaks from when they were in high school together. "I FUCKING HATE HER!" Eli jumped to grab the nearby spare key taped to the top of the doorframe; slamming the key into the door and throwing the door open vigorously and filled with so much rage.

* * *

**How many of you hate me right now? A lot? Understandable. I'm sorry I wrote this in a certain mood, I just liked it and needed to roll with it. Please, please, please leave a review. Tell me what you think. If you love it, hate it, whatever. Just let me know, because I love you all! :D Thank you for being so patient again. I appreciate it. :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	14. Is This The End

**I'm so sorry for taking forever. But there is a lot going on. I'm working two jobs now so my schedule is packed and I don't want to do anything when I'm not working. Haha! Well I don't want to keep you waiting any more. I'll tell you this Italics are from the past. And also important message! I'll leave it for the end of the chapter. But for now READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

"_TEN!...NINE!...EIGHT!..." _

_The room was caressed in the boisterous noise of all the party guests. Clare screamed out the numbers with the crowd as she squeezed her way through. _

"_SEVEN!...SIX!..."_

_She returned to the couch to notice that he was gone. She called out his name, but as the numbers got closer the voices became louder, blocking out her call._

"_FIVE!...FOUR!...THREE!...TWO!...ONE!" _

_Everyone opened their mini confetti canon toys and blew their horns as many turned to a loved one to plant a kiss on them. Clare made her way to the island where Adam had pulled Alli onto his lap on the barstool to kiss her. Once they pulled away from noticing Clare standing by them. "Hey, have you guys seen Eli?"_

"_I heard him say something about turning in early," Adam answered which caused Clare to race out of the living room._

_She made it up the stairs and slowed her pace as she found her way to Eli's bedroom door. With a light knock and a call to his name she slowly peered into the dimly lit room. Eli wasn't in there but she noticed every one of his candles were lit and there was a bottle of Champaign with two tall glasses on his desk. There was a loud cough and in the doorway now was Eli, leaning on his cane and holding a single rose as he slowly stumbled up to her. Clare instinctively felt the need to try to help him, but he managed to show his strength and make up to her with no difficulties._

"_Hey…" he sighed as he handed her the rose._

_She accepted the flower, as she let out an innocent, "hi," in return. She bit down on her lip waiting for their midnight kiss she'd already been excited for all night. But when he didn't do anything from his grinning stare, she asked, "what is all this?"_

"_I just wanted this to be special."_

"_What are you talking about? New Years with you is all I need—" she paused when she started to put one and one together. "Wait, tonight? You want to…tonight? Are you ready?"_

"_The doctor called yesterday. Said I should be well enough to do more physical things," his low tone made it so his real excitement didn't show. She leaned around her to grab the Champaign and the glasses. "We've been together for a month and…I know this is something that you want…and I want it too…but I just thought you deserve the best experience you could imagine."_

_Clare bit her lips together, but she smile still showed through. She grabbed one of the glasses from Eli. "Well, this isn't Ian Somerhalder picking me up in a horse drawn carriage. But I guess this will have to do." They each giggled before taking a sip. "This is perfect Eli. Thank you."_

"_Well…I did my best." He clinked his glass with hers. "Happy New Year," he mumbled as he pulled her mouth toward his to plant a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he positioned himself as he brought her up into his arms and started to carry her to his bed._

"_Woah! Eli! Eli! Don't! You're going to strain yourself!" Clare called out._

_He laid her onto his bed, as he crawled on top of her. "You don't have to treat me like your sick patient anymore." Clare didn't say anything, but smiled and pulled him into a kiss; her fingers immediately jumping to the buttons on his shirt._

XXX

"I FUCKING HATE HER!" Eli jumped to grab the nearby spare key taped to the top of the doorframe; slamming the key into the door and throwing the door open vigorously and filled with so much rage. Eli raced into the living room with no hesitation.

Both Jake and Clare turned their necks at him. Clare screamed, "Eli! What are you doing here?" She jumped off Jake and as fast as she could and slid her jeans on. And when Drew started to slowly walk in, she felt the need to use her arms to cover her chest, even though she still had her bra on.

Jake had put back on his pants and took off his flannel to wrap around Clare, keeping a hand on her shoulder as she buttoned up part of it. "Dude, what are you doing here?!"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking questions!" Eli yelled.

Clare, still hugging her now covered body gave Eli a questioning look. "You're the one that just broke into our place!"

Eli furrowed his brows when he heard the word "our". "How does Wanda feel about this?!"

"Wanda and I broke up!"

"Because your cheating on her with my girlfriend?!"

Jake held Clare tighter. "I don't have to explain myself to you! Plus she's not your girlfriend. You made that clear when you decided to hook up with Imogen! You know all those nights she cried over you, even when you were together. Who do you think she called?! Who do you think she wandered downstairs to talk to?" Eli started to grind his teeth at Jake. "Try having to listen to the girl you love complain about her shitty boyfriend. And imagine feeling the guilt of telling her to go for him in the first place. I should have never told her to give you a chance. I should have fought for her, instead of pity you! You've done nothing but hurt her since you two got together."

"That's not true!" Eli hollered.

XXX

"_Clare?" Eli awoke looking around his bedroom. "Clare?!" He sat up quickly, feeling a pain in his abdomen, and crumpling over._

"_Calm yourself. I'm here." Clare entered his bedroom holding a trey of food with his bandages and medication. She set the trey on his nightstand and sat beside him to give him a quick kiss._

"_You're wearing my shirt?" He stated noticing other than her undergarments; she only had on one of his black shirts._

"_That I am. I didn't think the undergarments were appropriate to wear alone around the house."_

"_Yeah, keep Jake's eyes off of you as much as you can." He said grabbing the black coffee off of the trey._

_Clare rolled her eyes. "Don't' be jealous, alright. You really need to forgive him it's been a month. Maybe even thank him?"_

"_Thank him? Yeah sure. Hey Jake, I just thought I'd thank you for taking my girlfriend's virginity and lying to me about being with her. Yeah, that sounds good." His sarcastic voice brought out a tone._

"_I was lying too. Plus, I wanted to sleep with him alright. You don't get the right to be mad at him for something I wanted." Eli looked down wanting to avoid any eye contact knowing that she was right. "Now I don't want to fight with you. But I need to change your bandages, so sit up."_

"_I can do it myself," Eli said starting to take off the old bandage already wrapped around his torso, but pulled a bit too hard and caused him to wheeze. Clare caught his hands before he could continue and finished. She laid him back so the wound could breathe as she fed him his breakfast. "Clare…are you only with me because I got shot?"_

"_What? No."_

"_It's just, you feed me, and nurse me and do whatever you can to make me feel good. Hell, I can't even make love to you yet. And I can't help but wonder if this is like a job for you."_

_Clare set down his breakfast with a disappointed look as she grabbed the ointment and new bandage. She thought of how much pain Eli was in when they tried to have sex last night, being that might be the biggest thing he was lingering on. "No, of course not. I do this because I want to." She said as she finished applying the ointment and started to wrap up his stomach again. Once she was finished, she crawled over him and laid down beside him so they were both looking at one another. "Eli, I'm here for the long hall. I do care about you. And I really hope we can work out in the end. Five months ago, I had no idea you even existed. But now…I couldn't imagine a life without you." Eli smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers and shut his eyes._

XXX

"Clare and I had something special! Even if you didn't tell her to go for me. There was a force between the two of us that was true love! And nothing you could have done could have broken that. The fact that she was even considering forgiving me for the fucked up thing I did, shows that we truly care for one another. She won't be able to get over me, just like I won't be able to get over her!" Eli was shouting so loud, that Drew felt the need to shut the door Eli just pretty much smashed through.

"If there is such a force between the two of you, then why did you cheat on her?!" Jake screamed. "Face it. You fucked up your chance, and she came back to me! Get over it. She did."

Eli growled as he jumped onto his friend. Jake pushed Clare out of the way as they fell to the floor. Eli tried to pin Jake down to throw a punch, but Jake kicked him off and as he tried to get up, Eli started to wrestle his waist, and Jake went with a punch into Eli's gut. The punch threw Eli off and he tumbled over with Jake onto the side table, smashing a lamp on the way down.

"Guys stop it!" Clare cried from the floor. But when they just got more aggressive rather than listening, Drew grabbed her purse and coat. He grasped her wrist and lead her outside. He ran with her to the curb, where she just sat down breathing hard between her cries. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening." Drew covered her with her coat and sat beside her while hugging her and stroking her hair as she bawled into his shoulder.

XXX

_Clare walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, taken aback to see Jake sipping his coffee. She was still in Eli's shirt but slid on some jeans and shoes, as she went to grab her purse on the counter, Jake couldn't stop staring at her. She bit her lip going through her bag to make sure she had everything. "You know…this doesn't have to be awkward."_

_Jake finished his gulp and he pointed at her chest. "Might want to finish buttoning up Eli's shirt first." -Clare squealed as she buttoned up the rest to make sure her breast weren't showing anymore.-"And yes it's always going to be awkward," he walked around the island and started to head toward his room._

_But Clare followed him. "I don't think it needs to be. You're the one that broke up with me. I should be the one mad at you."_

"_Well, you have to give me credit considering you did choose Eli."_

"_You told me to!" She argued._

"_But you didn't even fight for me."_

"_You told me we shouldn't be together. I thought that meant you didn't want to be with me. You didn't really give me a choice," she pouted._

"_Yeah well…" Jake groaned, opening his bedroom door. "You always have a choice," he mumbled._

_There was a grunt from behind them and they shot their heads back to see Eli limping down the stairs. Clare jumped to his side. "Eli what are you doing out of bed?"_

"_I thought you went to the store," he slurred with a slight pain in his voice._

"_I was on my way out. Why aren't you in bed? Eli, you could hurt yourself." _

_She continued to help him, being his crutch sense he didn't have his cane with him. But he inched away from her and leaned against the wall. "What's going on here? I heard some…hostility."_

"_Everything's fine," Clare comforted._

_Eli and Jake exchanged unforgiving glances before Jake responded, "Yeah, nothing to sweat over." And he left to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him which made Clare wince. Realizing in allowing the benevolence for Eli to get between the two of them. She might have lost her good friend Jake._

XXX

"I just don't get it. I didn't ask for this. Any of it!" Clare sat across from Drew hugging a cup of hot tea with her hands and wrapped in a blanket curled up on Alli and Adam's bed. The anger in her eyes did not compare to her innocent stance. "What did I do to deserve this?! The very first boyfriend in high school cheated on me. The one after that, got obsessive and now he's in jail for shooting one of my boyfriends. Jake was my first, and he was my best friend but he dumped me because Eli got shot. And then, Eli cheats on me after a year of commitment, and guilt!" I growled into the blanket, beginning to cry before yelling, "Call me selfish and judge me! But it's not fair!"

"I don't think you're selfish at all Clare," Drew finally spoke. He had been lying at the end of bed listening to Clare complain with no arguments.

"You don't?"

"Not at all. No one deserves to be put through that kind of bullshit when in relationships. And especially not a great girl like you." Clare couldn't help but smile at Drew even as the tears ran down her face.

There was a knock at the door and Drew excused himself to answer it. Clare couldn't hear what he was mumbling, obviously trying to talk quietly for a reason. And Clare knew exactly why.

"You guys just need to leave," Drew hushed to Eli and Jake.

"Let them in," Clare said as she walked into the room still wrapped in the blanket.

Drew didn't want to argue with her so he walked out of the way and made his way to the kitchen to leave them three alone. But now Clare could see the damage. Eli's lip was busted and there was blood stains around his nose. As Jake supported a black-eye around his left eye.

"Why are you guys here? Break everything at Jake's so you need to continue your fight here?!" Clare's hostility hadn't gone away, even with her crying.

"We're here to apologize," Jake started.

"When we realized you had left…we just sat there and told each other we were the biggest idiots," Eli continued.

"Well you are," Clare stated wrapping the blanket around her tighter.

The boys were taken aback by her quick words, but understood.

"That's why…we're not going to fight anymore," Jake said with a reassuring grin. "We're done hating each other over a girl. I mean we are supposed to be best friends. And you're supposed to be a part of our friendship. Yet we turned it into a war."

"Which is why…we're letting you choose. And neither of us will get mad with your decision. We just want you to be happy," Eli said.

There was a long pause and Drew was watching from the kitchen, all of them staring at Clare for her final answer. "Thank you for the offer Jake, but I'm going to start looking for my own apartment." All eyes gawked at her response. She walked over to the couch picking up her book off the coffee table. "I'll see you guys around," she said with a smile before cracking open her book.

The confused boys glowered until Drew made his way around them to open the door. They continued walking until they got outside and both their phones rang at the same time. The pulled them out to read the same message that was sent to each of them from Clare. "I love you both. But right now, I just need friends. Thank you for understanding." The boys looked at one another, before letting out heavy sighs.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review. I know this is a weird chapter, but I want you to know that the next chapter will be the last chapter! The finale is coming! Well thank you all for reading. And I'll try to have the last chapter up as soon as I can. :)**

**Love you all! :*(^_^)~Eli**


End file.
